


The International Diner

by krisherdown



Series: International Diner [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The simple summary is ATP in a diner.  A cracked-out diner, that is for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuckey Barger, Greek Chorus and Neanderthal

“These customers are fucking insane,” Andy Roddick exclaims as he drops off orders to the kitchen.

Mardy checks his watch then declares, “This must be a good day. You held out for two and a half hours before saying that today.”

John picks up the top paper and tries to decipher the order, to little success, then hands it off. “Sam, what does it say? I can’t read it.”

Sam tilts his head to the side. “Hmm, good question. That says fries so, that’s a t, k… hmm, maybe that’s tuckey barger. Or turkey burger.” He slides it back with the other orders, then turns to the burgers already cooking.

“Shut up, Sam,” Andy mutters. “You know exactly what it says.”

“Only because I’ve been working here for three years.”

“Three years too long if you ask me,” Lleyton pipes up, on his tiptoes and straining his neck to read the order. “When Ivan left to work for a school, I was sure that meant the orders would be at a respectable level again. Then Johnny was hired and it’s even worse!”  
  
Andy picks up a plate of scrambled eggs, pointing out, “Yeah, but you still stay here and complain.”  
  
“So do you, mate,” laying the Australian accent on thick.  
  
Andy goes through the doors to drop the food off for the patron at the counter. He glances up and is face to face with the newest arrival, a regular who had interest in a certain waiter but was too chicken to admit it. He gives a nod to the customer, saying, “He’ll be right with you.”  
  
He walks as quickly as possible back to the kitchen, where Mardy is impatiently awaiting the other plates of a large order. Andy announces, “Boy wonder is here for you.”  
  
Mardy glares at him. “Shut up.”  
  
“Everyone knows he comes here for more than just the food. Although I don’t know for sure if it’s you, that he’s always in your section is a clue…”  
  
“He’s always in my section because _somebody_ told our greeter to do that.”  
  
“That was Murray, not me,” Andy insisted. “But it doesn’t matter. Even _Novak_ would know he belongs to Fishie.”  
  
Mardy mutters “Yeah, the _kids_ know. I’d love to know how they got hired.”  
“Novak entertains the young sect. Andy is excellent at dealing with the picky customers. Better than me, certainly.”  
  
“And horrible with coworkers,” Mardy finishes. “At least the coworkers and most of the customers like you, even if you get irritated by the critical ones.”  
  
“We can’t all be a ray of sunshine like you. He knows his order so don’t keep him waiting.”  
  
"The boss will be in later so you'd better be ready."  
  
When Mardy has all of the plates ready to go, Andy straightens his shirt and checks his reflection in the mirror.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Novak is focused on the front door, pleasant face fixed in case customers enter.

Naturally, it is quiet so he's being bugged by Andy Murray. "I am so glad the table of Spanish guys is ready to leave. They think I don't know Spanish so they're nothing but insulting in their language."  
  
Novak looks over at the table in question. "I don't think it's as bad as you think." He personally didn't mind when the Four F's as Roddick had dubbed them -Fernando, Feliciano, Ferru and Ferrero - appeared. It upped the level of pretty in this establishment, which could be lacking. Then again, Novak didn't know a word of Spanish but the smiling faces seemed to speak enough to him.

"You don't have a problem when Rafa and the Argentines show up."

"Well, that's different. Rafa knows I speak Spanish and only uses Spanish to compliment good service in hopelessly poetic terms. Nalbandian grunts, points and eats while Juan Martin engages in awkward English..."

"...and has a hopeless crush on the pretty Mardy."

Andy rolls his eyes. "The other waiters seem to have all the luck in picking up customers. Well, Roddick has the boss, of course. Mardy seems to have a different guy crushing on him every month. Then there's the illustrious affairs between Marat and _anyone_ who sets foot in this place ..."

"And little Andrew Murray is all alone on a Saturday night."

"Actually, I'm usually _here_ on a Saturday night because everyone else has plans. I'm not little," standing in front of Novak to show off his height. "See?"

"Right. So you have the pick. There's someone in mind?"

Andy stares at Novak, not able to give the real answer to the question because he knows Novak won't handle it well. "Not really."

"Would you like me to try?"

The Scot knows he shouldn't let Novak try. But he's curious as to what he finds suitable. "Why not?"

* * * * *

"Hello, Juan," Mardy says with a bright smile. "D'ya know what you want?" Mardy curses himself for making a simple question sound like a pickup line. He's been around Andy too long.

Nalbandian the Neanderthal, as it sounds like whenever someone talks about him, says, "Just that." Mardy looks at the menu, something in French that he cannot pronounce but he's sure has been ordered, and writes it down.

Juan Martin says, "I had the vegetable free-tatta, is that right?"

"Fritatta," Mardy corrects.

"The last time and, you were right, it was very good. I'll have that, with a side of toast and orange juice."

Nalbandian grumbles something in Spanish and Juan Martin stares down at the menu trembling in his hands. Mardy looks up and sees that Murray is two tables away. He tries not to ask the grump for help with Spanish but it's becoming more difficult with every time he has to deal with this older man. At least Juan Martin has the grace to answer in English or not at all.

He drops off the order and Murray is right behind him with a plate, complaining, "Apparently, the royal couple thinks that I am not sociable enough with the customers. I simply do not understand why the Agassis even come here when there's a five-star restaurant down the block. We are so beneath them."

Three voices say in unison, "Shut up Andy."

"Fine, Greek chorus." He mumbles to Mardy, "Neanderthal asked your boy why he always suggests this place. The blush and tremor were a pretty clear reply."

Mardy stares at Murray as he picks up an order, then mutters the only response that comes to him. "Fuck off."

* * * * *

Marat strolls in for the afternoon shift. Novak is relieved to see him on time because he needs to pick up his brother at tennis practice.

"The boss is here," Mardy announces loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear it.

Andy Roddick takes one last glance in the mirror, then walks out. Just as quickly, he storms back in, muttering, "You bastard. It's only Marat. He just _thinks_ he's the boss."

"Well, he _is_ the boss when it comes to your relationship. Mr. Federer will just stroll in at the end of your shift and do whatever you three do that I'd rather not know."

Sam calls out, "That _nobody_ wants to know but Marat insists on laying the innuendo on so thick that it's like cologne."

Andy glares at the cook. How he hasn't yet killed him after three years is a mystery to him. Then again, that's what pranks are for, to relieve the tension from the idiots around here. He'll have to get ideas from Mardy later.

Lleyton waits for Sam to return his attention to his food before stepping away from the grill and approaching Andy. "Be careful regarding Marat. It can make you feel like you're on top of the world but just as harshly drop you to earth. Trust me."

Yeah, Andy knows about the past with Lleyton and Marat. That they're two hotheads that let their sex life spill over into fights in the kitchen. Sam ended up with a black eye from their last fight. Though it did teach Sam to take Lleyton seriously because he can really pack a punch despite his size.

That wasn't the story with him and Marat. Yes, they fought but Andy also knew when to leave him alone and let Marat wreck the room.

* * * * *

Novak is in the back room, changing from dressy attire back into sweats, when there's a loud rapping at the door. The Serb yells, "Roddick, find another spot. You just have to deal."

"You told me to let you know when Rafa showed up," Andy yells.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Novak dresses quickly, hoping to put his plan to fix Murray up into motion.

By the time Novak gets back out onto the floor, he sees Roddick at Rafa's table taking his order. Rafa is there with his uncle, lecturing in the middle of deciding on food. Novak can sense that the American will gripe about the man as soon as he gets back to the kitchen so he hustles over quickly before they can hear it.

"Good afternoon," Novak greets, then realizes they may not know him out of uniform.

Rafa smiles brightly. "Hey, Novak, right? You're not working?"

"I'm leaving early. My brother needs a ride from tennis practice."

The uncle pipes up, "You know that my boy is a great player as well."

Actually, he did. Although they have never faced each other, he does know from his friends that Rafa is feared by most. Rafa stares down at the table, muttering, "Don't do that. Novak plays as well."

"Is that right?" Novak nods. "Any good? There isn't much competition out here so maybe you or your brother would be interested in a practice session."

Novak knows he was supposed to use this time to fix his co-worker up but he cannot resist the offer. "That sounds like fun."

* * * * *

"Good evening, Mr. Federer," Andy Murray says when the owner enters the diner. "Lovely suit you're wearing."

Roger nods, otherwise completely ignoring him, as he stands awaiting Marat to pay attention. Marat glances to the side, knows Roger is right there, but pretends he doesn't notice.

Andy Murray is quickly dragged away from the duo by Andy Roddick, who mutters, "Roger doesn't care about you kissing his ass. Back to work." With the kid gone, he says, "Good evening. Lovely suit you're wearing."

Roger laughs at the repeated phrasing. "So now you're stealing moves from the boys?

The American leans in, whispering, "Well, I'd rather say you'd look better _not_ wearing it."

Marat calls out, "Maria, party of four." Four Russian ladies get up, all decked out for a night at the clubs after this meal. He gives each one his best leer of a smile. "Ready to have fun tonight, I see," as he leads them to a table.

The one in the front, likely Maria, says, "Aww, you're Russian as well. Have any plans after work?"

Marat tries to avoid the two pairs of eyes staring at him. "Well, I don't know. I have a meeting with my boss after shift. If his offer is enticing enough, I may be busy." Andy tries not to laugh and Roger smirks at that information.

The other three ladies sit down. Maria is about to but stops to scribble down information on a business card and slide it into Marat's hand. "This is where we'll be. The front is my number if you want to reschedule for another time."

When Marat returns to his post, Roger says, "Just so you know, the boss knows how to get his employees to do what he wants."

"You'll need to do some convincing."


	2. How Andy Roddick Became the Level-Headed American (for a day)

Andy Roddick should know by now that his days are easier to deal with when the "night befores" involve _both_ Roger and Marat. When it's only Andy and Marat, things can be dangerous because Andy needs that voice to bring him down to earth.   
  
Even though Marat had been teasing Roger not Andy regarding the ladies, Roger got stuck dealing with business and had to give a rain check so Marat dragged Andy to the club to find them. Their leader, Maria, was easy enough to find: she was the one dealing with all the pickup lines. The only other one Andy remembered from the diner was the other hot blonde. Turned out her name was also Maria, though the group called her Makiri.   
  
She didn't seem to mind in the slightest that both Marat and Andy stayed around her. She also admitted that it was she, not the leader Maria, who had the idea of inviting Marat here. Although neither usually mentioned their arrangement to strangers, Makiri was the one who asked if Marat and Andy ever hooked up. Although Marat deflected the question and Andy couldn't answer out of shock, she said she wouldn't be surprised but was more interested because she wanted them both in bed with her.   
  
Marat smiled brightly and may have tried to talk Andy into the plan but they had been interrupted by Maria and the other two Russians, needing to leave because Elena had to be awake for the three hour drive home.   
  
They were in the parking lot and Andy was digging for his keys when Marat pinned him against the car. "We don't need her," he hissed as he pressed closer, his hands wandering under Andy's shirt.   
  
The end result was hot, long and, due to the small confines of the back seat of his car, rather uncomfortable. Andy had fallen asleep afterwards, thankful that he'd been able to wake up in time for his morning shift.   
  
But, although he had only two beers last night, he hadn't recovered from Marat.   
  
Certainly not in time to deal with his first entry into the kitchen. He opens the door in time to see a blur pass him and hear Sam say, "Get over yourself."   
  
It would be a long day, indeed.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Mardy thought it would be a quiet day at work. The boys were off and he knew that Andy would arrive in a grouchy but subdued mood once finding out that Roger had been busy.   
  
"Morning, sunshine."   
  
He had forgotten what it means when Novak is off and Marat works the later shift. They must deal with Guillermo. The guy once had his own Argentinean restaurant but was recently forced to sell. Rather than stay out of the business for awhile, he ended up here, acting as if he was one of the best and could take over the diner.   
  
Whereas everyone else knows Marat convinced Roger to hire him because the guy owed Marat money and the Russian feared he'd never see him again.   
  
Mardy forces a smile, then gets ready for his shift.   
  
Guillermo doesn't take long to irk someone. He enters the kitchen with the first order, making a show of stretching to reach the spot they belong. Lleyton tries to suppress a grin, finally having someone on his side regarding the height issue.   
  
Any goodwill doesn't last, as Guillermo says, "Arugula omelet. Don't scorch it this time, Sam."   
  
Sam had been glaring at him for the show regarding the high orders so he was already irritated before that. "There have never been complaints."   
  
"I was quite surprised because I was sure the customer would return it."   
  
"Well, it was fine." Andy has just entered the kitchen, passing Guillermo exiting, when Sam mutters, "Get over yourself."   
  
John chuckles at Andy's startled look, explaining, "The battle begins early today."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Mardy tries to pick his battles when it comes to Guillermo. Sam frankly doesn't care one way or another about pissing him off and, in a better mood, neither does Andy. But Mardy has always been the peacemaker - he imagines that there would be a lot more broken dishes otherwise.   
  
So it stuns Mardy to hear this strange, kind voice from Guillermo. "Why, this is a pleasant surprise!"   
  
Andy is already looking at Mardy, who doesn't have a clear view of the front door. Mardy mouths, "What's going on?"   
  
He expects Andy to tease but he's quite serious. "He grew up with the Neanderthal."   
  
"Oh." At first he doesn't see the issue. That is, until Guillermo leads both Nalbandian and Juan Martin to a table. He can't help but notice the stiff posture of Juan Martin, as if he would rather be anywhere else.   
  
Mardy can't help but wonder what's going on. They _are_ in his section but he doubts there will be any clues. What he can see is that Guillermo is still talking to them by the time Mardy approaches their table and Juan Martin looks even more uncomfortable.   
  
"Ready to order?"   
  
Juan Martin's mood warms up at the sound of Mardy's voice, but it's quickly dashed by something Nalbandian says. Juan Martin tries to be polite as he says, "Would you stop fixing me up with him? No offense, Guillermo, but I'm not interested."   
  
Mardy does catch the Spanish word for waiter in whatever Nalbandian says but clearly it wasn't so nice because the next thing out of Juan Martin's mouth is a huffy "Don't you _ever_ say that to me again! I'm sitting at the counter." He jolts up and storms over to an empty seat.   
  
Andy is covering the counter patrons so Mardy is a bit disappointed but he knows that the young man is angry at whatever the older Argentines told him.   
  
Mardy sees The Four F's at the next table. They are mesmerized by the display in front of them. Fernando and Feliciano give appreciative glances Mardy's way, as if checking him out, while Ferrero says, "I didn't think you had it in you!"   
  
Now he is _really_ irritated, sure he's been insulted without having done anything. Mardy doesn't realize he's angry until he blasts through the door to the kitchen and John flinches at the rush of air that follows.   
  
Andy walks in slowly after him, barely avoiding getting hit in the face by the swinging door. "Hey, what happened? I was chatting with a customer at the counter and then I see your guy storm toward my station and sit down. Was it Guillermo? It had to be Guillermo, that little prick."   
  
Unfortunately for them, Guillermo decides to enter the kitchen and hears Andy. "Right, it has to be about me because your Fishie can do no wrong."   
  
Andy cautiously watches Mardy, who is clearly steamed. Mardy says, "I didn't _do_ anything! You were talking to those guys and I was _doing my job_ by coming over to ask for their orders. If you wanted to flirt with Juan Martin, I would have left you alone but he _clearly_ wasn't interested."   
  
"You'd rather him think he has a chance with you, even though everyone knows you're nothing but a cocktease. Even Nalby does but your boy doesn't want to hear that."   
  
Mardy's eyes narrow into slits, ready to attack as he snipes, "I'm sorry he turned your sorry ass down."   
  
Everyone else is stunned to hear such contempt from their mild-mannered coworker. Sure, the words have been heard - when joking around - but this is clearly not a joke. Sam has his hand with the spatula near the counter, ready to break up a fight if needed.   
  
Andy tries to be jovial as he says, "You two return to your corners. No fights during the morning shift."   
  
Guillermo says, "Of course you take..."   
  
Sam interjects, "Would you rather deal with Mardy's bodyguards?" He nudges John, who had been tuning this out, but quickly gets him to stand tall. Andy tries not to laugh because, while John may be a foot taller than Guillermo, no way would he ever use that size to his advantage the way Sam is implying.   
  
The ploy works, the Argentine slamming out the door and returning to his post. Andy turns to Mardy, saying, "You need to cool off. I'll take the Neanderthal table and please don't speak to him when you return to The Four F's table."   
  
Mardy nods, sitting in the chair by the open door. Andy heads out of the kitchen, immediately seeing Juan Martin at the counter. He had forgotten that little factor.   
  
"Good morning. Do you know what you want?"   
  
Juan Martin shakes his head, staring at the menu but not really looking.   
  
"Did you hear that?" pointing to the kitchen.   
  
"Tell Mardy it was stupid to get him involved. I didn't mean to cause trouble."   
  
"Exactly what was said regarding him? The table of Spanish guys thought it was entertaining but I have a feeling it was insulting and..."   
  
Juan Martin holds his hand up to get Andy to stop talking. It takes him a minute to reply because he wants to be clear. "After I turned Guillermo down, David said that I should get my head out of the clouds and forget about the waiter who will use me and break my heart. Then Guillermo agreed, saying he's nothing but a..." Andy can tell the guy doesn't really want to repeat the rest but he needs to say it. "nothing but a whore who gets off on getting guys to give him good tips."   
  
Andy had thought what Mardy deducted was bad; this was even crueler than he imagined. "I'll be nice to him today because it's my job. Next time you talk to David," making sure not to call him by the nickname, "let him know that I will be ready to punch him out if he should ever disparage my friend again. Got it?"   
  
* * * * *   
  
Marat arrives at work, immediately greeted by Andy. "I'm so glad you arrived early today."   
  
The Russian turns to Guillermo, who is trying to hide a scowl. "You had trouble getting along without me? How sweet."   
  


"Not what I meant. I am tired of playing mediator."   
  
"You as mediator? I thought you're the one usually having problems with him."  
  
Guillermo opens his mouth about to defend himself but the glare from Andy shuts him up. He retreats to the kitchen to get ready to leave.   
  
Marat glances at Andy. "Are you _certain_ you're not the one fighting him?"   
  
"Drop his debt, Marat, so he can get fired."   
  
"On what grounds? I know you don't like him but that's not enough reason..."   
  
"He called Mardy a whore while he was serving a customer."   
  
"I'll let Roger know so he won't be back."


	3. The Power of the Specials

Roger doesn't usually enter the diner until the lunch shift. That's how it is clear today is a day for the cooks to shine.  
  
Every so often, he will announce it's time to have "something special" on the breakfast menu. It's really just an excuse for Sam to experiment and Lleyton to switch up the desserts.  
  
Roger decides to use a Saturday shift for the current test.  
  
Each waiter treats the day differently. Novak savors the experience during his break so it's essentially a free lunch. Andy Roddick prefers to just have the plate sitting at the seat nearest the kitchen so he can take a bite, Mardy is rather careless so ends up eating from Roddick's plate as often as his own. Andy Murray usually bows out of it by acting as both greeter and waiter so he can grump his way through the shift.  
  
"Wow. This is pretty creative," Novak says, sitting at the counter as Sam makes a show of his newest creation. "There's French toast under there?" Not that he cares with all of what looks like thick chocolate syrup on top.  
  
Roddick finishes a forkful and complains, "Yeah, I get the feeling you'll say you're eating something nutritious even though it's gotta be a lie. It's something more than chocolate but I can't identify it."  
  
Mardy laughs, sampling from Andy's plate. "You sound like an old man." To Novak, he says, "You wanted to know when Rafa showed up?"  
  
"Oh yes. Can I?" holding the plate up, wanting to take it with him.  
  
Sam is returning to the kitchen but calls out over his shoulder, "Maybe you can convince him to order that so it can stay on the specials menu beyond today. It's the Nutella Stuffed French Toast."  
  
Roger is amused at how this challenge brings out the kid in both Sam and Novak. Well, he thinks of Novak as a kid still, which he was when he first started as a busboy, but seeing him talk to Rafa, he's sure there's nothing innocent about him.  
  
Not even two minutes pass when Novak returns to the counter, calling out to the kitchen. "He definitely wants an order, Sam."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Novak returns to the table, Rafa says, "I got you to work during your break?"  
  
"Something like that." Novak was supposed to fix Rafa up with Andy Murray, a fact he completely forgot about when he hung around the tennis courts. Rafa was a college student who was one of the top tennis prospects in the country. Novak was pretty good himself so the practices had actually been useful as well. In addition, Rafa had met Novak's brothers and they couldn't stop talking about the Spaniard. Then again, neither could Novak.  
  
Rafa seems almost shy as he says, "There's this club just opened this weekend. Sound good?"  
  
Novak has nondescript plans involving Andy, though he can't remember why. That makes the club decision easy. "Yeah, Andy and I would enjoy that."  
  
"Andy?" Novak points to the front door. "Oh yeah. I guess."  
  
"He's here until closing but we could go earlier."  
  
Rafa smiles brightly, liking that he will get the time alone with Novak after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Roger is now delving into Sam's second dish. He jolts when Andy Roddick takes a forkful from his plate. "Hey! You have your own!"  
  
"Yeah, but it looks so much better when you're eating it," the American grins, standing on the other side of the counter and leaning in. "What did Sam call this one?"  
  
"The Good Morning Omelette. He sucks at names but it is definitely less rich than the stuffed French toast. Apples, sausage and cheddar; I'm sure there can be a more descriptive title."  
  
Andy relishes the taste of this dish. "I definitely think this will sell."  
  
"Okay, so one for the kids, one for the adults. That will work." Roger turns to the front door. "What's wrong with Other Andy today? He wanted nothing to do with the free food."  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. He's been too quiet. I think this Spanish boy taking Novak's attention may have something to do with it."  
  
"Andy's got a crush?"  
  
"Not sure. He was complaining the other day about being single. If he does, that would definitely explain today since Novak was so anxiously awaiting Rafa's arrival. _Novak's_ definitely got a crush."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mardy smiles as he catches a glance of Andy and Roger at the counter. Given how Andy normally is, it is nice to witness this quiet moment between them.  
  
Roger and Marat were already a couple when Andy started working at the diner. Roger was in the process of buying the diner while Marat already worked here. As with anything involving Marat, there was never a dull moment - many a fight, breakup, and makeup.  
  
Roger would hang around the diner a lot while getting the paperwork done. After one especially heated exchange, Roger began going to Andy for advice. This got Marat mad and, either as revenge or a rebound, hooked up with Lleyton.  
  
The thing about Marat, as far as Roger was concerned, was he couldn't quite leave him. Andy tried to stay out it, simply playing advisor. Sure, he liked Roger but Marat and Lleyton caused Roger enough headaches. Difficult to believe that Andy would be the one Roger would turn to for peace as it conflicted with the hyperactive coworker Mardy dealt with on a regular basis.  
  
After the fight in the kitchen in which Lleyton inadvertently punched Sam while going after Marat, the trio gathered at Roger's house and tried to reach an understanding. "Understanding" soon turned into code for "let's all have sex". While most of it doesn't make sense to outsiders, Roger and Andy _do_ make sense, in an odd sort of way.  
  
That is what Mardy wants. He knew customers had crushes on him but, despite what Guillermo said, he never led anyone on. He does want to be careful when it comes to Juan Martin, especially now that he knows the guy's friends think so little of the waiter.  
  
Juan Martin hasn't been here since Guillermo was fired. Not quite a surprise, given Mardy is pretty sure he doesn't have a car and no way will Nalbandian set foot here at this point. That doesn't mean Mardy won't wish everything were different.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Novak asks upon seeing slices of cheesecake at the counter. Correction, The Cheesecake: a fluffy peanut butter cheesecake with a chocolate cookie crust. The cake that had been in a court battle as Lleyton's ex claimed inventing it for marketing purposes. Lleyton claimed it ended when she agreed to a trade for some Belgian waffle recipe that he no longer cared about.  
  
Roger and Andy both break out into wide grins. Roger says, "Yup, Lleyton's cheesecake is returning to the menu. I don't need the taste test for it but it wouldn't exactly hurt."  
  
Andy corrects, "Hurt? Impossible! It's The Cheesecake. Able to brighten even the gloomiest of days. Simply orgasmic. I think it's the reason Lleyton gets away with so much around here."  
  
"Now that is not true!" Roger snaps. At Andy's pointed look, Roger admits, "Well, the desserts in general are the main reason. Someday he'll have a bakery and the world will realize just how good he is. In the meantime, he's not going anywhere without a fight from me."  
  
Novak picks up a plate and fork, about to enjoy when Andy Murray slides past to drop off orders, grumbling, "Someone needs to work around here."  
  
When the Scot returns, Novak makes sure his hands are empty as he grabs hold and twirls him toward them. "Come on, Andy. You must have The Cheesecake."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Andy?" Novak tries to get him to hold still. "It's The Cheesecake, out of hiding! A momentous occasion and you're missing it! It's a time to dance. Entertain this captive audience," pointing to Roger and Andy, both attentive to them. Novak tries to lead a couple’s dance with him.  
  
"Let go of me!" wiggling out of Novak's grip. "Save those moves for tonight." There is nothing amusing in his tone of voice, just simply irritated with Novak.  
  
When the boys walk away, Sam pops his head in from the kitchen to call out, "He simply doesn't know the power of The Cheesecake."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Andy Roddick arrives to an annoyed cook. Sam has his hands on his hips as he barks out, "Why do you and Marat insist on using the back closet as your totally not secret rendezvous point?"  
  
"What?" Andy knows he was with Marat but definitely not here. "We were at Roger's last night."  
  
"Stop lying, Roddick. I don't buy your games. I'm not... no, we the cooks, are not supposed to know but you're a terrible liar so we've played along for months. John and I both made it clear that you should clean up your messes."  
  
"Sam, I wasn't here last night. I left at 4. Marat left... actually, Marat didn't even work yesterday."  
  
"That has never stopped you before."  
  
"Do you think we're the only ones aware of that spot? Ask someone on the later shift. Maybe it's the new greeter Tommy."  
  
Lleyton and John both arrive at that point, just watching them. When Sam spots them, he says, "Back me up here. Do you think Andy messed up the back closet?"  
  
John walks over to the closet, gingerly opening the door. There's a plate of what looks like the crumbs of The Cheesecake, a nearly empty bottle of wine, and a black sweater left behind. "Wow, when you called The Cheesecake orgasmic, you weren't kidding."  
  
Andy points out, "It wasn't from experience, Johnny. I wasn't here. Marat wasn't here. Maybe it was the boys. Yeah, Novak and that Spanish boy. Murray was here last night; he could have let them in."  
  
Sam says, "Yeah but we don't even serve alcohol. Are any of them even legal to buy it?"  
  
Lleyton answers quietly, "Murray just turned 21. Novak will next week. But maybe..."  
  
However, Andy and Sam are off and running with theories. Sam says, "I think they would. Novak is in this morning. We simply grill him until the poor kid breaks."  
  
Andy grins. "I will enjoy doing that. Mardy can help."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Novak has a spring in his step when he arrives. Sam looks at Andy, pointing to the just-arrived to get his attention. Andy gets a devilish smile then springs into action. "So how was your night?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tell me all about it."  
  
"Really?" Novak shrugs. "I went to a club with Rafael, the guy that was here yesterday."  
  
"Wow, you're spending a lot of time with him."  
  
“He invited me. Sounded like fun.”  
  
"This is progressing very quickly." Mardy has just arrived in the kitchen and Sam gives a satisfactory nod, indicating they've started on the young Serb. Mardy decides to take a few minutes before resuming setting up tables for opening.  
  
“I suppose. It’s nice to find someone who enjoys tennis."  
  
“Right. Tennis. It’s only about tennis.”  
  
“Well no. There could be more.”  
  
“I’m sure there is.”  
  
Novak realizes Andy knows something he's not saying. “Since when do you care?”  
  
“When it happens here at the diner, it becomes everyone’s concern.”  
  
A different coworker would have outright laughed at Andy, of all people, saying that. Novak is not at that level of comfortability with Roddick. “Really? What else do you want to know?”  
  
“How did you convince Murray to sneak you in?”  
  
“What? When?”  
  
“Last night.”  
  
“I wasn’t here last night. I didn’t even _see_ Andy. He bailed on me.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. He was supposed to join us but he left me a message that he’d rather not.”  
  
“So no fun and games here?”  
  
“No, not here. Elsewhere, yes.” Novak looks down, hoping he doesn’t have to reveal any more.  
  
Fortunately, Andy finally gets the message. “Well, okay then. Enjoy.”  
  
When Novak leaves, Andy exclaims, “Damn it! Not Novak. I mean, there are others that work later shifts so of course any of them could be an option.”  
  
Lleyton says, “Possible but…”  
  
Sam continues along Andy’s way of thinking. “Tommy could be. He can take Marat or Mardy on when it comes to the luring. Or it could be that Roger speaks German…”  
  
Andy says, “Mardy!” as if it was the first time he’d seriously considered that option.  
  
“Yeah?” Sam asks.  
  
“I just assumed Mardy knew nothing but I didn’t ask. Juan Martin could have…”  
  
Mardy calls out from the other side of the door, “But he didn’t. Drop it!”  
  
Andy acts as if he can’t hear the complaining. “Maybe he is hiding something.”  
  
A louder answer, “I really wish I was.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
After no luck, the subject is dropped. Everyone assumes it is connected to either Marat and Roger only or the new guy on the later shift.  
  
The subject didn’t stay cold as long as it usually would. Novak had needed Marat to cover the last three hours of his shift.  
  
So when Marat saunters in, Andy approaches him immediately. “Were you here last night?”  
  
The Russian was about to head to the employee refrigerator but stops when he sees the urgency in Andy’s eyes. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Just covering all bases. Somebody got lucky in the closet last night. I know I was with you but…”  
  
Marat resumes what he was going to do and sees the slices. “The Cheesecake?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
He takes a slice out. “Ever notice how this stuff leads to hookups? I mean, Lleyton, you must realize the gold mine…” Marat stops as he notices the Aussie trying to stay out of the conversation. “Are you fucking kidding me? The baker finally got lucky with his own cheesecake?”  
  
Sam laughs. “Very funny. Lleyton respects the rules.”  
  
“Who do you think dragged me into that room in the first place?”  
  
Sam glances at Lleyton, who is keeping his head down. “Really, wow, that’s…”  
  
Marat continues, “The question is who was the guy and why were you here last night. Actually, that’s two.”  
  
Novak brushes past Marat to get to the closet, looking to clean himself up. He storms out immediately with the black sweater in hand. “I cannot believe you, Lleyton! Were you so desperate… no wonder I was getting grilled earlier…”  
  
“Wait,” Sam says. “There was a clue?” He always finds dramas involving Lleyton way too amusing, especially because Lleyton himself isn’t usually forthcoming but everyone else loves telling the stories.  
  
“This is my sweater. I loaned it to Andy weeks ago.”  
  
Marat glares at Andy. “Here you go accusing me and it was _you_ all along! You are fucking unbelievable.”  
  
“Do you really think I would ever borrow Novak’s clothes, much less have sex with Lleyton?” Andy calls out to Lleyton, “No offense, mate,” then continues to Marat, “How could you think so little of me? Clearly he means Murray.”  
  
Novak says, “So that’s why he was a no-show.”  
  
Everyone assumes Lleyton will finally deny this tale. Instead, he replies, “He was a no-show because his best friend forgot yesterday was his birthday and he would rather sulk here than play third wheel.”


	4. What Happened in the Closet

Everything in the kitchen went dead silent. Andy was the first to speak. “I wouldn’t think you were that desperate.”  
  
“Step backwards,” Marat adds.  
  
Lleyton rolls his eyes. Count on these two to believe the most sordid possibility. He mutters, “I knew there was a reason I wasn’t telling. Constantly jumping to conclusions.”  
  
Novak walks toward the door, not so sure he wants to hear the truth. Andy is too much of a gossip lover to have that reservation. “You know everyone will believe it was not so innocent.”  
  
“Must _everyone_ know _everything_ around here?”  
  
Novak snidely replies, “Well then clearly you have something to hide.”  
  
The one person he really didn’t want to hear speak. Lleyton glares at the Serb, snapping back, “Maybe I thought I’d be kind enough for you to ask _your friend_ what happened instead of hearing it from me. Leave the drama out of this damn kitchen for a change.”  
  
Andy waits for Novak to storm off before asking softly, “Is that your way of saying you didn’t hook up with him?”  
  
“Correct. But I’d rather have Novak stew unless Andy sets him straight.”  
  
“I approve.”  
  
Lleyton is thankful that Andy decides it isn't worth asking more questions.  
  
The thing is, Lleyton isn't even sure _how_ to describe last night. It feels so surreal and the fact that the events took place in that damn closet with someone that nobody around here, possibly not even Novak, knows... Frankly, he's not sure anyone here would believe it if he _did_ explain.  
  
It isn't until later, when he's on his break and going for a walk, that he really relives it...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lleyton returned to the diner later that previous night. There was a problem with a delivery and he lived nearby so no big deal for him to swing by and check the inventory.  
  
The place was closed. Tommy, the new greeter, and Nicolas, an evening waiter, were goofing around as they were leaving. Lleyton asks, “Are the other waiters out?” He knows the cooks are long gone so not even worth asking about them.  
  
Tommy was about to tell him that the place was closed but Nicolas recognized him and answered, “Andy is supposed to lock up so he’s gotta be around. Need any help with the inventory?”  
  
Lleyton shook his head, letting them go. He headed to the kitchen, going through boxes as he waited for Andy to interrupt but nothing.  
  
When he finished a half-hour later, Lleyton wandered around the diner out the back door. No luck. He called out, “Andy. Where you hiding, man?”  
  
The closet door opened slightly and he heard a slight, “Who is that? Lleyton?"  
  
Lleyton pushed the door the rest of the way. Andy was sitting on the floor, black sweater in his lap and an unopened bottle of wine next to him.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Lleyton leaned against the doorway, head tilted as he tried to figure out the situation. Strange things have happened in this closet but this was unfamiliar territory. “Where’d you get the wine?”  
  
“I bought it.”  
  
“Fake ID?”  
  
“No, for the first day of my life. Turned 21 today.”  
  
“Oh, wow. Congrat... I wasn’t supposed to know that, right? I swear I don’t remember ever finding out. I know Marat would have mentioned it since he suggested to Novak to head to a bar for his twenty-first next week…”  
  
“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t common knowledge. Novak was the only one here who knew. Except he forgot why we were hanging out tonight. I had told my family I wouldn't be home but... yeah. So stupid to count on him.”  
  
“I’m sure… wait, he went out with Rafael.”  
  
“Yup. He wanted me to join them. I know what that means. Tag a long. No thank you. I was just waiting for whoever was in the kitchen to leave. I assumed I was ruining Tommy’s plans. That would have been sweet.”  
  
“You never did touch my cake.”  
  
Andy shrugged. Lleyton grabbed two plates and glasses, got cheesecake from the fridge, and returned to sit down next to him. “It will go well with the wine. Happy birthday.”  
  
Andy finally turned his way, watching as Lleyton filled the glasses while trying not to react to the gesture. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that Novak ended up with him. Whenever someone tries to fix me up, it ends up being a mistake.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“I found out about the job here because Novak and I have a mutual friend Ana. Ana and I met in high school, which is when she got the idea to fix me up with someone from her group of Serbian friends. So they come to my house and my brother answers the door. Now, he’s being a bit of a jerk, as any older brother would in that situation. Problem was, she thought _he_ was her date - we look a bit alike - and they're sniping at each other before Ana can clear up the confusion or I can get in the living room. Long story short, I’ll be an usher at their wedding next month.” He held the glass as if about to give a toast, then took a sip.  
  
Lleyton didn’t want to laugh but it’s difficult not. “That may be the worst blind date story I’ve ever heard. Didn’t think I’d hear one to top the time I was fixed up with someone about to _get_ married.” He drank a healthy amount of the wine after he said that.  
  
Andy did a double take. “Are you kidding?”  
  
“I wish. They didn’t marry but not because of that. Her fiancé was a cheater and everyone knew it so I think our date was payback.”  
  
Andy finally took a bite. “Eh, it’s okay.” He tried to keep a straight face, to no avail. “I had to say that, given your ego has to be so big after the day The Cheesecake has had in its revival.”  
  
“Actually, it's refreshing to hear the wry remark. Very strange to hear the praise again. Reminds me why I was reluctant to bring it back.”  
  
“Really? Why _did_ you finally decide to make it today?”  
  
Lleyton closed his eyes. “That cheesecake caused so many problems. I was getting money together to open a bakery when my ex hit me with the lawsuit. Such a damn fight over a stupid cake. If I’d let it go, I probably would have gotten out of this place by now. But we had a bitter breakup and I figured The Cheesecake would be the centerpiece of the business. She finally gave up because she found someone new and she could start _her_ business, a breakfast and lunch diner. I offered her the Belgian waffle recipe, maybe a bit of a joke,” he laughed bitterly, which Andy didn’t understand, “since they weren’t exactly a draw here. Now, if it had been the _pancake_ recipe, Mr. Federer would have had a fit because that’s a major item here."  
  
Andy nodded along. Now that it was mentioned, the waffles _did_ seem different lately but hadn't thought much about it.  
  
“Marat has been bugging me since the resolution. Roddick too. They were here before all of this started. Mr. Federer, though, told me to ignore them and I’d bring it back when I was ready.” Lleyton opened his eyes and broke out into a grin. “Then I saw Mardy two days ago. Fucking Guillermo messed with his head and that kid hasn’t been able to return because his regular ride is such a jerk. Mardy won’t admit it but it’s there, clouding everything up. So seeing his eyes light up when he saw the cake was worth it. You too, once it turned into a birthday cake. The lonely hearts needed it.”  
  
Neither guy was used to being heard, as their louder friends tended to dominate, so they enjoyed the wine and cheesecake and laughed along with the tales. It took a bit of time before Lleyton broached the bigger subject. “Can you honestly tell me there’s never been anyone who appreciated the gifts of Andrew Murray? That amazes me.”  
  
“Friends, yeah. More than, not really. I blame the hair. I keep threatening to get a crew cut but..." Andy shrugged. "Then again, Jamie got lucky with the same hair so it's probably my sparkling personality."  
  
"Sparkling?" Lleyton blurted out, then they both were cracking up. He watched as the corners of the Scot's mouth turn up and his face lit up. Lleyton realized he'd never actually seen Andy genuinely smile before this night. Yet now... "It's not... really, I don't know. I've had enough failures in relationships yet still clueless."  
  
Their eyes met and the mood has seemed to shift. Before Lleyton can tell what has happened, Andy whispered, "Thank you for... just thank you."  
  
Andy leaned in to give Lleyton a hug, his chin resting on Lleyton's shoulder. Lleyton had his palm on the back of Andy's neck, his fingers tangling in the curls.  
  
Lleyton wasn't even sure how long it took before Andy had raised his head and kissed him. Lleyton said quickly, "I'm not so sure about this." He didn't push Andy away and sounded a bit breathless even though he didn't even reciprocate.  
  
Andy closed his eyes, fearing Lleyton’s reaction. He pleaded, “Just don’t…” as his kisses got more urgent.  
  
Lleyton gently pressed against Andy’s arm. “I can’t take advantage of you.”  
  
Andy backed away and sharply glared at Lleyton. “I’m not drunk! You’ve witnessed all I drank tonight!”  
  
Lleyton had to admit he wasn’t paying close attention to how much wine was consumed but he didn’t really think Andy was drunk either. Not that it mattered. “That’s not what… It’s just…you want _somebody_ right now and I’m the one that’s here, instead of Novak.”  
  
Andy returned to his position against the wall. “It’s not about Novak! I want nothing to do with him. Tonight felt right…” He shook his head then raised his knees against his chest and rested his forehead so he couldn’t see anything. “But I was wrong, of course.”  
  
“No, actually you may not be. I enjoyed your company tonight. This can wait, instead of becoming a mistake.”  
  
Andy ran a hand through his reddish hair, then let his hand rest on the back of his neck. Lleyton hoped Andy would agree with what he said. Instead, he asked, “I know it’s tough to keep a secret around here but can you not tell anyone what happened? It sounds pathetic.”  
  
“Can I make Novak feel guilty for forgetting your birthday? He _is_ working tomorrow so I’ll likely face him before you do.”  
  
That did get a laugh, even though it sounded hollow. “Yeah, that’s okay.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Lleyton returns from his break, Marat is standing in the kitchen and watching him carefully. He wishes Marat didn’t know him so well but he really doesn't want to know what he's thinking this time.  
  
Marat refuses to say anything while he's getting ready to return to work so when he ties the apron back on, Lleyton finally snaps, "Leave it alone."  
  
“Why are you pretending to be so put-upon?”  
  
“Pretending? I think everyone prying for details is good reason to be anxious.”  
  
Marat chuckles, shaking his head. “Stop bothering with the act. Here are the facts, free of twisted interpretations. You were here last night. He was here last night. You got mad at Novak for ruining Murray’s birthday, which wouldn’t have mattered in the slightest just twenty-four hours ago.” He stops talking, waiting for Lleyton to add something, but it doesn’t work. “I think you no longer find him annoying but you don’t want to admit it.”  
  
“If I admit to that, will _you_ stop being annoying?”  
  
Marat laughs, then kisses Lleyton on the forehead and ruffles his hair before heading back toward the dining area, grumbling, “You prefer making everything so damn difficult.”


	5. He's Perfect and Ruining My Life

Roger comes in near the end of Andy Roddick's shift that Wednesday. Andy's brother has gotten a promotion so his entire family is throwing a party tonight; Andy and Roger need to leave now or else they'll be stuck in rush hour traffic.  
  
So Roger is surprised when Andy drags him to a table in the back of the diner and announces, "We need to talk."  
  
Roger glances toward Marat, who is just starting his shift. No evil glares being sent their way so at least he's not settling an argument. "What's wrong?"  
  
Before Andy has a chance to answer, Mardy, also at the end of his shift, exits the kitchen and barely acknowledges them before leaving. Immediately after Mardy is out the door, Sam rushes out of the kitchen, taking off his hat and rustling fingers through his hair on his way to their table.  
  
Based on these two events, Roger can sense what this will be about but waits to see if he's right. "Hello Sam. You're in on this talk too?"  
  
Andy glances at the cook, surprised as well. Sam replies, "After he told me off just now, you damn right I'm here."  
  
Okay, Roger wasn't expecting _that_. Neither was Andy. "You're kidding."  
  
"I simply asked if he was working tomorrow morning. He says, I quote, no, why? you’d rather I waste the rest of my life here, unquote."  
  
Roger had thought he’d known but that doesn't sound like Mardy. " _Mardy_ said that? This is about Mardy, right? I could believe those words from someone else..."  
  
Sam replies, "Yes, seriously. Fishie has got it in his head he's unhappy because his acting career never took off."  
  
Andy nods along, this sounding more like the conversation he wanted with Roger. "You know how Mardy gets over this. Don't get me wrong, I love that he has a dream. It's just the results are... well, his judgment in roles is questionable at best."  
  
Sam adds, “Yeah, I don’t want to shave my head again.” He runs his fingers through his hair, remembering how Andy had convinced Sam and Lleyton to shave their heads along with him because Mardy hated that he got a crew cut for a war film in which his role got eliminated. “My hair hasn’t been the same since. Anyway, combine that with last week's drama and it adds up to a disaster in the making. I heard him on the phone earlier setting up an audition for a play in the city."  
  
Roger asks, "What do you want me to do? Forbid him?"  
  
Andy says quickly, "Of course not! I just thought I'd warn you. Never know what will come of this. It never ends well."  
  
Roger shakes his head. "Okay, Sam. I'll keep an eye on the situation."  
  
Sam nods then says, "Thank you," and returns to the kitchen.  
  
Once Sam is gone, Roger holds his hand up so Andy will stay there and heads over to Marat. Andy watches as they talk, not quite sure if Roger has dropped the subject now that Sam is gone.  
  
Marat glances at the door, then joins Roger. Marat stays standing, so that he can greet anyone who arrives, even though this is usually a dead time of day, while Roger now joins Andy on the same side of the booth. Roger says, "I need to gather information about the mess with Guillermo. Maybe it’ll help Mardy at the same time."  
  
Andy's eyes widen, asking, "You mean we _are_ trying to stop him from acting?"  
  
"Well, no. I'm thinking that the kid needs to get back here. It's the one that's crushing on Mardy that was in the middle of this, right?"  
  
Andy nods. Marat has his arms crossed, wondering why Roger dragged him over.  
  
"Okay then," Roger replies. "Now, Marat, you told me that Guillermo had been able to draw a lot of Argentineans to the dinner shift once his business failed. Was the kid or, er, the other guy..."  
  
Andy offers, "Neande... I mean, Nalbandian. David, I think."  
  
"I’d guess Guillermo took that business with him out the door. Any clue on how to track these guys down? A hangout or a job in common... anything?"  
  
Marat says, "Well, yes, Nalbandian was part of the dinner group. Rarely though, because he works a job that begins at noon. The other guys constantly tell him to quit because apparently his job is beneath him. Which one is into Mardy? Monaco? Chucho?"  
  
Roger turns to Andy, who shakes his head sadly. "I've never heard those names before. _Chucho_?"  
  
Marat shrugs. "Spanish guys give each other interesting nicknames. That's what it sounded like to me - Chucho. Monaco, I only recall because of Monte Carlo. Beautiful place I visited when I finished school, before I moved to this country."  
  
Roger says desperately, "Anything else?"  
  
Andy recalls from that day, "They were trying to fix the kid up with Guillermo."  
  
Marat gives them a weird look. "Then it's definitely _not_ any of the guys in that group. For those guys, it’s more like the heckling you see at a sports bar.”  
  
Roger nods to Marat. “Thanks.” He turns to Andy and rests a comforting hand on Andy’s knee. “Mardy knows his job is here if he gets a steady gig and it doesn’t work out again. As long as he’s not being an ass to the customers, we’ll just weather the storm. Tommy told me when I hired him he’d be open to extra hours so staffing isn’t an issue.”  
  
Andy shakes his head. “I know but…”  
  
Roger wraps his free hand on Andy’s shoulder, whispering, “I know he’s like a brother to you but he has to pursue this. Unless Mardy asks for help, there’s little we can do. We’d better get on the road or else we’ll miss the party. Okay?” Roger plants a kiss on Andy’s forehead and Andy reluctantly nods.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marat couldn’t be happier that he doesn’t have to deal with the Roddicks’ party. Roger is the type to please family. Marat isn’t good with families – as discovered when Roger introduced Marat to his father and ended up with an argument over wine selection.  
  
Besides, he has a mission tonight. He’s showing Tommy the ropes when it comes to waiting tables at this particular diner. Now with the Mardy issue, this has become a necessity.  
  
When the shift nears the end of the night, Marat decides to take the opportunity to get to know the newest member of the staff. He can’t help but notice that the customers really like this guy. Marat considers making a bet to see whether Tommy can top him when it comes to getting phone numbers but doesn’t think Andy or Roger will appreciate that.  
  
Marat opts for a different tactic. “I can’t help but notice that you and Mr. Federer get along.”  
  
Tommy shrugs. “I think it’s more because we both speak German. He seems to think he’s getting rusty with the language. If you ask me, he’s a bit of a perfectionist.”  
  
Marat laughs. “That sounds like Roger all right. So, how do you like working here?”  
  
“Very nice so far. I work my next shift with the morning people. I hear that will be the true test.”  
  
“Yeah. You’re not officially in until Andy gets to prematurely judge you.”  
  
Tommy scrunches his brow. “You mean the blond Andy, right? The one Roger has a picture?”  
  
Marat smiles at the thought of Roger showing that picture of the three of them. “Yeah. Definitely. It’s a bizarre frat in the morning. Andy, Mardy, Lleyton, Sam and John. I love Andy and all, but I’m happier crossing paths with him later in the day.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Friday morning arrives and Tommy has to admit he’s a bit on edge. He knows that Roger is wary with Guillermo gone and that Andy sometimes has a great say in what Roger does around here. The last thing he wants is to get on Andy’s bad side.  
  
The only person of the morning crew that he’s had any prolonged contact with is Andy Murray, who had worked this past Saturday night. He’s not sure what to make of the kid. Andy had been so quiet and sullen and definitely not someone he’d imagine in the frat mentality; then again, Marat calls him Other Andy and he definitely wasn’t mentioned in the list. Tommy wasn’t so sure he would be of any help in fitting in.  
  
He walks into the kitchen to the sound of two of the cooks singing The Beatles' "Come Together" and the third glaring at them. The guy leaning on the counter is giving them a beat and laughing along. Must be Andy.  
  
The other guy is standing near the back door, cell phone attached to his ear and appearing quite distressed over whatever he’s hearing. He closes the phone and slumps against the wall, as if wishing he were somewhere else.  
  
The others are into their bad singing so Tommy decides to venture toward the lone figure. “Everything okay?”  
  
“Huh? Er, Tommy, right?” He nods. “I was supposed to have an audition today but the entire project is on hold. I mean, I doubt it would have led anywhere immediately but I’m trying to get back into acting.”  
  
“I know people in the business. If you want me to make some phone calls, I could.”  
  
The blue in his eyes no longer appears so cloudy. “That would be great.” He holds out his hand, “Mardy. Nice to meet you, Tommy.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
While that is going on, Andy stops the banging. “Where have you been, Lley? Haven’t seen you all week.”  
  
“I’m setting something up. I don’t want to rush ahead of myself yet…”  
  
“Big plans?”  
  
Lleyton shrugs. “It could be.” He sees Andy Murray enter out of the corner of his eye, making sure not to interrupt, and suddenly really doesn’t want to talk about this.  
  
“Okay, I understand. You’re keeping it under wraps right now.”  
  
Sam interjects, “Lley knows that you have a big mouth and could ruin everything, man.” His hands are busy so he taps Lleyton on the back with his elbow. “Don’t listen to him. Keep it quiet.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lleyton had believed it would be no big deal facing Andy Murray again. He was mistaken. Andy probably thinks Lleyton has been avoiding him, which isn’t true. Lleyton had known about the days off before that night, but didn’t yet want to reveal to the staff he was back into trying to open a bakery.  
  
That would explain the mood Andy’s been in this week. There had been a tense standoff between Andy and Novak – Sam had ordered them to take their hissing outside but Andy walked away from everyone instead, leaving Novak stunned.  
  
Even by Andy’s normally antisocial standards, the others have said he’s been annoying to deal with. Little comments all day, dodging conversations. It’s not just Lleyton’s imagination, either; Sam said earlier he’d love to throw the kid under a bus and not in a figurative way. So when he sees Andy getting ready to leave for the day, Lleyton tells Sam to deal with the last two burgers on the grill so he could take a break.  
  
Lleyton opts not to knock before letting himself in. Andy turns around, half his head sticking out of his sweater. “I know you’re nearing the end of shift but can you wait two damn seconds, Roddick?” When Andy finishes getting the sweater on, he’s surprised to see Lleyton there. “Oh hi.”  
  
“I hadn’t seen you all week and needed to…” Well, Lleyton didn’t know what he exactly needed. “Needed to know you were okay.”  
  
“I’ll survive. Nice to know that _somebody_ around here isn’t a gossip.”  
  
“What happened with Novak?”  
  
Andy looks away, fixing a baseball cap on his head, brim low. “He apologized about the birthday. I told him it wasn’t important. I know now not to rely on him. Then I asked him about his date with Rafa. The end.”  
  
“So you lied.”  
  
Andy shakes his head. “I didn’t care what he had to say once he was convinced that you lied to cover up that we hooked up. Screw that.”  
  
Lleyton decides it’s best not to remind him that was _exactly_ what Andy had wanted before he was stopped. “You’re lying right now. You _do_ care.”  
  
“I really don’t want him. I hate that I ever did. That is not a lie.”  
  
Lleyton tries to read if _that’s_ the truth. He thinks it may be. “So you’re simply offended.”  
  
“He thinks so little of me. _His_ life is so much bigger than this. School, tennis, his traveling circus of a family, entertaining the masses outside. I ran into Rafa at school and he thought Novak was trying too hard to be funny, so I'm not so sure there will even _be_ a second date. Rafa hasn't set foot in here since."  
  
Lleyton chuckles. Andy is enjoying making Novak sound worse. He does that with his exes as well.  
  
Andy then gets serious, noticing he really does have to leave. “Look, thanks again for not saying anything. I…” He turns away, grabbing his jacket as he mutters, “I can’t have those guys thinking less of me than they already do. Bad enough if they believe Novak’s version…”  
  
“Andy, please stop. Don’t concern yourself with them.” Andy shrugs then waves a good night over his shoulder. Lleyton leans against the wall, now realizing Andy dodged talking about what really happened that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy Roddick should be getting ready to leave but he's glaring at the counter, as Roger has arrived and is talking to Tommy. Marat had been dropping digs last night and Andy shouldn't listen to him. The thing is he can’t help but notice the Russian is also _right_. There is definite flirting going on there.  
  
It shouldn’t mean much. Roger just enjoys speaking in his native tongue. Andy had tried to learn the language but all it accomplished was frustration, a reminder that he barely survived high school and Roger was so much smarter than him.  
  
He’s literally dragged from his thoughts by Mardy, who leads him back to the kitchen. Mardy snaps, “Cut it out.”  
  
“He’s making a move on Roger right in front of my face!”  
  
“Andy, he is not. Tommy’s just nice. During his break, he was on the phone with a friend of his who’s in casting. He’s wanting to fit in.”  
  
Andy tries not to glare back Tommy’s way at that news, instead saying, “He could have gotten in that closet with anyone. I mean, it turned out it was nothing that night; Lleyton said so. But if I didn’t know that, I would be convinced it involved Tommy."  
  
“You need to stop being jealous. Tommy hasn’t done anything. Besides, Marat speaks Russian in front of you all the time and you don’t react.”   
  
“Yeah and he flirts all the time with _everybody_ so there’s nothing to question. Roger is different.”  
  
Andy watches Mardy return to the kitchen. Everybody likes the new guy. That means Andy is sure Tommy is going to ruin his life if he doesn't do something about it.


	6. Blame it on the Rain

“It’s raining very hard out there,” Marat announces as he looks out the door. He heads to the kitchen, calling out, “Lleyton, are we having any more pecan pie today?”  
  
Lleyton is rushing to prepare two pie crusts. “No. Out of pecans. Push the blueberry until I finish the apple spice and double banana cream.”  
   
“Double?” Marat laughs. He forgot all about the double banana, so dubbed by Roddick for the mashed banana on the crust before the banana pudding-like mixture is poured on. “That will make for a very good afternoon of business. Are you trying out recipes before moving out of here?”  
  
Marat walks away before getting a reply. Although he means it as a joke, he also knows that Lleyton had a meeting with Roger away from work two days ago. Roger, of course, wouldn't give details but Marat figures it's either one of two things: another court battle or the bakery idea has been revived.  
  
While the crusts are cooking in the oven, Lleyton heads out of the kitchen to see what’s in the display case but finds himself mesmerized by the effects of the storm. Marat watches Lleyton shake his head then return his focus to the display, fidgeting with the presentation. In any case, Marat observes that there's something clearly different lately about the guy, a bounce to his step that can only be attributed to baking or romance.  
  
Lleyton snaps his fingers to get Marat’s attention, then points to the door. A young guy is standing there, trying in vain to get the rain out of his eyes with his equally drenched slicker. “For one, _por favor_.”

Marat stares at the customer, seeming vaguely familiar but he can’t recognize him. “Okay then.”  
  
”Is it okay to dry off in the bathroom first?”  
  
Marat nods. “End of counter. I’ll leave you the second table from the door.”

The guy passes Andy Roddick, who has plates of food to deliver. The waiter does a 360 turn to get a better look before dropping them off, then heads to Marat and Lleyton, muttering, “Stupid audition.”

Lleyton looks at the guy, then the equally confused Marat. “What?”  
  
"That’s the kid we’re not supposed to talk about to Mardy because he’ll blow our heads off. It's been two weeks and hadn't seen Juan Martin so I figured he wasn't worth the trouble. Clearly he went out of his way to make the trip, or else he wouldn’t be drenched, and the fucker is on an audition.”  
  
“Really?” Marat watches the guy exit the bathroom, a bit drier but still difficult to identify. “You sure?”  
  
“Bigger build than you, shy smile that appears when he thinks Mardy will show. Yeah, it’s him.”  
  
Lleyton is seeing this guy for the first time so makes an assessment. “Not bad at all. Endearingly bashful, even.”  
  
Andy shakes his head. “There has to be a reason for this visit.”  
  
Marat slaps Andy upside the head. “Don’t you have other people’s lives to interfere with? He’ll see that Mardy’s not here and go on his way. No use dragging out a drama Mardy clearly doesn't want.”  
Lleyton chimes in, “You know, when I was growing up, defending someone wasn’t usually a good reason to get ignored like this.”  
  
Andy ignores Lleyton, replying to Marat, "I guess you're right. Mardy wants nothing to do with him so I should stay out of it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy probably gave in so easily to Marat's request because he _did_ have someone else’s life to interfere with. Namely, Lleyton's.  
  
“What do you think of Tommy?” Andy asks him a short time later, as he waits for John to finish an order.  
  
Lleyton shrugs as he assembles the double banana cream pie. “He’s nice. Why?”  
  
“Just that I was thinking… You and Tommy would make a good couple.”  
  
Lleyton stops what he's doing, backing away from his task as if it was the pie that burned him instead of Andy. Sam laughs at Lleyton's reaction, then says, “Oh my God, Roddick. I knew you were jealous of Tommy’s camaraderie with Roger but you need to get a grip.”  
  
“Maybe that’s involved but - back me up - Lleyton, you’ve been on edge lately and I thought you could use a nice night out. Tommy’s not exactly a bad catch.”  
  
While this conversation is taking place, Andy Murray has a few orders and pins them in front of John in an attempt to avoid the conversation. No such luck. Sam says, “Let’s get an outsider’s opinion. Murray, you work with Tommy more often than the rest of us. Tell Roddick that fixing Tommy up with Lleyton is a recipe for trouble.”  
  
“Andy is an idiot. Just when I think he’s said the stupidest thing possible, he manages to amaze me.” Andy Murray stares coldly at Sam. “Is that what you had in mind?”  
  
Andy Roddick glances over his shoulder and says dismissively, “Thank you for that," then returns to the cooks, "Now seriously. I asked Tommy for his opinion and he’s willing to go along so it’s not so lame.” John has his order ready so he adds, "Think about it," and leaves before getting an answer.  
  
When Roddick is gone, Sam asks Lleyton, "Why is it that he always asks you these type of things? Am I not worthy of being fixed up with Tommy?"  
  
Lleyton offers, "Andy fears Marat will want me back."  
  
Andy Murray adds, "Besides, everyone knows you're hooking up with John." Lleyton turns away from Sam to keep the cooks from seeing him laugh but it's useless.  
  
Sam is not amused, blasting, "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! All of these lovely guys around here and you think the only guy I can get is _him_?" waving his hand up and down toward John. Andy watches Lleyton and, while he doesn't want to admit he wasn't quite kidding about Sam, Lleyton's reaction makes it worth Sam's wrath.  
  
John keeps his attention on the home fries and burgers cooking but shakes his head and replies drolly, "I've never been so insulted in my life."  
  
Sam glares at the cook who's completely ignoring him. "Hey! You should be _honored_ , dammit. I'll have you know I could get a guy like that," snapping his fingers. "I don't need to beg... Murray, you tell Roddick that if he thinks so little of me, then our friendship is over."  
  
Lleyton does a double take, then tries to remind Sam, "Roddick didn't say that. Murray did."  
  
But Sam is off and running. "I mean, who brought _Mario_ into our lives? Huh? The new evening cook that the evening shift swoons over? That was _me_ bringing the eye candy!"  
  
Andy rolls his eyes. "The guy who misses half his shifts due to mysterious illnesses? _That's_ what you want to take credit for? The guy who charms his way out of trouble all the time?"  
  
Lleyton adds, "All that proves is that you attract really really tall cooks," gesturing toward John. He sees that Sam is really getting annoyed so goes back to the subject, "So, you think the date with Tommy is a good idea?"  
  
Sam seriously ponders that, then says, "You need to get laid, man. Desperately. Or else you'll turn into him," pointing to Andy.  
  
John shrugs. "I don't really think this will help. Roddick needs to deal with his issues."  
  
Sam chuckles. "Okay, Murray, you're the tiebreaker."  
  
This time, Andy is looking right at Lleyton. There's something almost reminiscent of the night in the closet in Andy's eyes when he answers, “I think Andy is an idiot but if you really want to hook up with the chiseled body and bland charm of the German import, you should take advantage of the opportunity. Nobody's stopping you.”  
  
Lleyton glares at Andy, trying to figure out what's going on. He's not quite sure which Andy is being called the idiot this time. As soon as the doors swing open and Roddick returns, however, Sam says immediately, "Two against one. He'll take the date."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A day later, Andy Roddick thought he'd be in a better mood after finding out Tommy and Lleyton agreed to have their date right after Lleyton's shift. He realizes that is not the case when he emerges from the kitchen at the end of his shift to find Roger and Tommy talking. Tommy is off so has taken the time to dress up and is sitting at the counter waiting. Judging by the fact Tommy is pointing to the newspaper and Roger is rearranging the desserts in the display, it's probably not a meaningful conversation. Even though Andy knows that, it doesn't help when he hears Roger laugh over something he can't understand.  
  
Marat has his jacket on and is ready to go. Although they should be waiting for Roger, Marat notices the narrow glare Andy is aiming at the back of Roger's head and knows he needs to fix this before Roger sees him. He forcibly grabs Andy's arm and drags him toward the parking lot. Neither says anything until Marat pushes Andy into the back seat, then follows him in. "If I'd known you'd be so bent out of shape over Tommy, I never would have said anything."  
  
"Don't even. I can see it. I'm not so gullible to believe something just because _you_ said it. They..." he waves his hands in the air, trying to find the words, but nothing's there. Andy sighs, resigned to admitting, "He can easily replace me."  
  
"Andy, no." Marat isn't used to dealing with Andy on an emotional level. This is usually Roger's department but he can adjust. Marat wraps an arm around Andy, pulling him into a hug. Andy buries his head under Marat's neck. "Don't even say that. As far as Roger is concerned, there is nothing. Roger doesn't talk about Tommy any more than he does about any of the other staff members. Well, outside of you and me, of course. It's as likely Roger will mention some lame headline Tommy found in a newspaper as he will about Novak's failed attempts at comedy. And it's not as if there's any reason to suddenly worry about _Novak_."  
  
"You know how to ruin a moment," Andy says, then slowly raises his head so he's able to kiss Marat's shoulder. Andy's voice is barely above a whisper when he continues, "I don't know if that's true regarding Tommy but it's nice of you to try," as he trails kisses up along Marat's neck until he's just about at the jaw line.  
  
Suddenly, Marat goes rigid as he sees something white blocking the window, followed by banging on the roof. Andy turns his head, squinting out before realizing it must be a coworker and opens the door, his body otherwise not breaking contact.  
  
It's Sam. Normally, Sam would appear embarrassed to have caught them in such a moment but not this time. "Sorry to interrupt but Roger said you were still in the lot and you weren't answering..." He's getting two pairs of eyes impatiently glaring at him. "Right, so Novak just got a call from Mardy's mother." Andy pulls away from Marat, sure that there's going to be bad news next. "He was at an audition for a musical and there's this bit in the routine involving a staircase, in which he managed to mess up his ankle real good. He's getting an x-ray done right now but it's probably a fracture." 


	7. You Don't Know Me At All

Mardy does not appear the least bit thrilled to see Andy and Roger enter the hospital room. He complains, "I can't believe _my mom_ called you."  
  
"Hey," Roger says. "Is it so horrible for people to _care_?"  
  
"Well, if by 'care', you mean Sam calling to ask if I was truly out of my mind to consider auditioning for a musical when I am apparently rhythmically challenged." Mardy sighs as he watches Roger recoil. He wishes Andy came alone, or at least not with their boss, because he wants to complain to his best friend without seeming ungrateful for everything Roger has done. At least Marat had the good sense to simply call him on the phone, claiming he had family visiting but also admitting he's just not comfortable with hospitals and was glad Mardy wouldn't be there long.  
  
Andy turns to the window, not wanting to admit he happens to agree with Sam. Sure, as a waiter, Mardy is graceful, but he can't move to music without appearing robotic and off the beat.  
  
Roger sees this and speaks quickly before Mardy notices. "Sam knows nothing. He doesn't have a filter. I mean, he _cares_ , it's just..."  
  
"He's Sam. I know." Mardy closes his eyes, pain shooting up his leg. The doctor hadn't been back with the results of the tests yet and Mardy was trying not to react too much to the pain in front of them. He's seen both Andy and Roger when stuff like this happens and he really doesn't want two additional parents.  
  
Even so, when Andy turns back around, he can tell. "Consider me your personal servant. Anything you need."  
  
Mardy shakes his head but doesn't get a chance to say anything because they're interrupted by the sound of a cart. "Good evening, sir. Interested in a snack?"  
  
"No thanks," Mardy says automatically.  
  
"If you won't, I..." Andy stops as he sees the guy's stunned reaction then his look to the bed. Andy's jaw drops then breaks into a smile, definitely _not_ expecting this as the way to reunite these two. "This is a nice surprise."  
  
The guy who's so shy in the diner returns, saying, "Hi Mardy."  
  
Mardy opens his eyes and jolts up too quickly, now that he recognizes Juan Martin's voice. "You work _here_?"  
  
Roger looks back and forth between them. Mardy appears so tense right now. He has this sneaking suspicion, between that and Andy's smile, that this is the kid.  
  
Juan Martin asks, "What happened?"  
  
Andy looks to Mardy, who has retreated back down on the pillow but is in no mood to talk. "His ankle lost to a staircase. You have cookies?"  
  
Juan Martin nods then hands a pack of Oreos to Andy and leaves another on the table next to Mardy.  
  
Roger shakes his head, muttering to Andy, "Your damn sweet tooth." Even though Roger is now sure of his identity, he's still rather get confirmation. "How do you all know each other?"  
  
Mardy glances sideways at Roger, not buying the routine but knows he has to answer. "Fine. Juan Martin is a customer at the diner. Juan, this is Roger, the owner."  
  
This information turns Juan Martin unusually talkative. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. You have a very nice diner. Nice staff," glancing at Mardy. Then turning to Andy, because he knows he'll get nervous if he faces Mardy, he says, "I didn't get a chance to tell you why I was there yesterday. I had gotten my driver's license earlier in the morning but you, I mean, he, was off. I hope to get to the diner more often now, even if it's just using my brother's car, now that I don't always need David to give me a ride to work."  
  
Mardy says, "You came by yesterday," glancing at Andy.  
  
Andy sighs loudly. He should have figured Mardy would ignore that he told Andy not to even mention the kid anymore. "You would have caught him if you hadn't been spewing lines and twisting over your two left feet at the audition. So at least you hear it now."  
  
Juan Martin asks, "You're an actor?" He suddenly appears apprehensive, likely thinking about what Guillermo and David said about Mardy.  
  
Andy doesn't catch on. "Oh yeah, he is. How could you have missed the award-winning comedy _In the Den of Madness_? It went direct to DVD in Germany. Tough movie to find."  
  
"Shut up," Mardy grumbles. He can take a joke regarding his acting credits but not when he can see Juan Martin cringing at every second of it.  
  
"Then there's the play that travelled the elementary school circuit. That was fun because my nephew got to say to his friends 'That's my Unca Mardy in the overalls and straw hat'."  
  
Roger is carefully watching Mardy through this explanation, trying to warn, "Andy..." Mardy has his eyes shut and is clenching his fist under the sheet, nails digging into his skin. The pain has returned, it feeling even worse than inadvertently ruining the mystique and making Juan Martin want to cower away from the room.  
  
"What was this one? A musical Off-Off-Off-Broadway? With a creaky staircase?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Andy grins. "Oh come on, Fishie. It's an impressive resume."  
  
"Everybody GET OUT! GET OUT!" Mardy buries his head in the pillow, repeating in a lower muffled voice, "Get out!"  
  
Andy stops, finally turning back to his friend. He then notices Juan Martin's stunned silence and it clicks way too late what he just did. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know you didn't mean it. I'll see you tomorrow. Just get the fuck out of here. Please."  
  
Roger guides Andy out of the room. They're barely out the door when they hear a muffled scream. Roger says, "I wouldn't be too concerned about pissing him off. He looked about ready to explode before you even started on the subject."  
  
"Fair enough but I didn't mean to screw things up with him," pointing to the cart, positioned at the next room.  
  
Roger shrugs. "It's not as if we were going to hide that information. If we get them alone..." He trails off, walking to the cart, waiting. When Juan Martin returns to the hallway, Roger mumbles low enough so Mardy can't hear, "Return when you're done with your rounds. Okay?" Juan Martin nods, appearing confused to even have Roger speaking to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Roger pulls up to the parking lot of Andy's apartment, Andy asks timidly, “Can you come inside for a while?”  
  
“You know I have to head back to the diner. Mardy was supposed to work tonight and we were already short-handed thanks to Nicolas having the flu.”  
  
“I know. I just thought…”  
  
Roger shakes his head, knowing he’s going to give in despite his better judgment. Andy has been acting strange the last few days, as if afraid Roger would leave him behind. “You know what? It doesn’t matter.” Roger wraps an arm around Andy. “It’s been a long day. I’ll stay for a little while.”  
  
“Thanks, Roger.” Andy leans in to give Roger a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Roger doesn't want to pull away so fast. "I'm not going anywhere. I mean, yeah, I'm not staying too long _now_ because no reason for Other Andy to be working double shift when I told him I'd take over. But I'm not looking elsewhere. You understand?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure why," Andy says softly.  
  
"You drive me crazy."  
  
"So does Marat."  
  
"No, Marat drives me mad. Insane asylum mad. He's an addiction I can't kick. No, with you, I wish everything was simpler. So that there would never be a doubt in your mind that you're the one that I want."  
  
"You think a line from a _Grease_ song is going to sway me?" Andy breaks out into a broad grin. "You really like your cheesy pop music, Rog."  
  
"I'm not coming inside. In fact, you're not going to make it into the building, either." Roger surprises Andy by twisting around so that part of his body is in front of Andy's and begins tickling his side while kissing him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening, Juan Martin knocks on the door, announcing, “You’re not kicking me out this time. I told the desk to ignore your buzzer. If something serious happens, we’ll use your roommate’s.”  
  
Mardy looks him over warily, then returns his focus to the television. He’s so worn out that he’s not even in the mood to fight this conversation. “Sorry about before. The painkillers weren’t doing the job in that moment.”  
  
“I bet. So is it…”  
  
“No surgery. Still, though, have this cast for the next eight weeks.”  
  
“Hmm. That does take away from the diner visits.”  
  
“Right. Then again, you need that frittata first thing in the morning.”  
  
“Well, when your job involves hospital food and seeing what was thrown up, the diner don’t seem so bad. But if I can’t handle this, no reason to go to school to become a doctor." Juan Martin’s English isn’t as bad as everyone thinks. The roles are reversed in the hospital – Mardy is essentially a customer at Juan Martin’s job – so maybe that’s why he seems less nervous.  
  
“Wow. I never would have pegged you for any of this.”  
  
“I didn’t peg you for being an actor so… you know, both full of surprises.”  
  
“Well, I wish I was an actor. Just…” Mardy shakes his head, not wanting to go down that road. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to calm down. “I’m not a tease. I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Juan Martin pulls a chair over to the bed. “I admit I was surprised, not sure what to think. Probably why your friends suggested returning tonight. They want you to be happy. That’s the thing I notice in the diner. They were so quick to defend you that day. Maybe it began with a pleasant smile in the morning but I don’t mind that it’s become a little deeper. It’s a shame you don’t hear any of that.”  
  
When he stops, Mardy is staring right at him. The bright-eyed demeanor Juan Martin is accustomed to seeing isn’t there, replaced with exhaustion from life. Mardy wasn’t going to say it but now it feels necessary. “I guess I’m frustrated that the acting thing hasn’t really gone so well. That was what bothered me the most about what happened with your friends. I was supposed to be an actor who waited tables to pay the bills. Not reduced to a waiter who puts on a show for a quick buck.”  
  
Juan Martin lifts his hand up, stopping midway as he realizes he has no business trying to console Mardy. “You’re not. Maybe you’re right and I really don’t know much. Nobody knows every little thing about a person immediately upon first meeting. Or even after the fifteenth meeting.”  
  
Mardy sees the awkward position Juan Martin is holding and breaks out into a grin. He grabs onto Juan Martin’s hand, getting a firm grip as he uses it to raise himself enough to balance his weight on the rail of the bed. “You think you can handle a flighty-waiter-slash-failed-actor who is currently unable to do either?”  
  
Juan Martin leans in closer, initially glaring at him then breaking out into a smirk. “I’d certainly like to try. At least I know you can’t run away from me so easily. Hobble away, maybe, but it would be a slow race...”  
Mardy jolts forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, then settles back on the bed and watches as Juan Martin is stunned into silence. Mardy chuckles, then says, "This could be fun." 


	8. The Date and the Non-Date (French Invasion)

Tommy and Lleyton decide to have their date at the nearby pub. Something casual, just-friends type of outing. Enough to satisfy Roddick’s criteria. So if they forget to mention there was a soccer match blaring on their televisions, oh well.  
  
They’re in a back booth, enjoying a large plate of French fries away from the loud drunks by the counter. Suddenly, Tommy says, “Does Andy think I want Roger?”  
  
Lleyton’s eyes widen. “You figured that out?”  
  
“I was waiting for you and saw Marat was looking anxiously at Andy before dragging him away.”  
  
“Does Roger know?”  
  
“If he does, it’s not from me. Andy is not subtle.” Tommy takes a sip. "I hope he won't try to get me fired. Marat said Andy has a lot of say in performance reviews."  
  
"Yeah, so does Marat and _he_ thought you'd overtake his position as the guy getting the most phone numbers from the customers - so you're okay with him."  
  
Tommy has a puzzled look but when Lleyton is chuckling at his reaction, he realizes it's not a bad thing. "Er, thanks. I think. Seriously, if Andy knew what Roger and I were really talking about today, he would be so embarrassed.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“Your meeting with Roger.”  
  
Lleyton tries not to show he’s surprised. “You were talking about me?”  
  
Tommy nods, then realizes the stalkerish way that sounds and cringes. “It's not... I used to work in advertising. In particular, designing logos. Even though it’s not my thing anymore, I could have fun with this. If you really do it, of course.”  
  
“That would be so cool. Wait, is _that_ why you agreed to this date?”  
  
“No. Roger knows my job history and asked me in relation to a new business. It doesn’t seem as if he knew about this.”  
  
“Oh, he must have known about the date. Otherwise, you probably would have had no choice but to cover the evening shift.” Lleyton wasn't exactly sure who ended up working that, given how many people were unavailable tonight, but he'd heard Roger complaining about it when he thought Mardy would be showing up.  
  
Tommy grins. “True. So do you want to know why I really said yes?”  
  
Lleyton nods but plays it nonchalant. “Sure. Just curious.”  
  
“You seemed the most intriguing. Well, and available. I’m not stupid, Roger _is_ a catch but I don’t go after guys who are hopelessly devoted to two very different people.” Both chuckle. “I mean, you cross boundaries, man. _Everyone_ likes you. Even Other Andy was complimentary.”  
  
“You’re kidding!”  
  
“Nope. He called you a gentleman, said that you deserved a good guy. Though he wasn’t sure if I qualified. Typical Andy, unable to say something nice without being rude at the same time.”  
  
“Wow.” Lleyton collapses back against the seat, beer hanging in his hand in mid-air.  
  
“Yeah. I guess he has _some_ taste. I mean, if he didn't do the favor and work the extra hours, I wouldn't be here so I guess there's a good guy lurking.” Tommy notices Lleyton's stunned reaction. "Is something wrong?"  
  
" _Andy_ covered for you. That's... strange." Lleyton shakes his head, sure he's imagining this. Andy could have easily complained and gotten Roger to keep Tommy there.  
  
Lleyton had assumed from Andy's reaction to the set-up that the younger man may have been a bit jealous. Instead, Andy was practically pushing them together and Lleyton didn't know what to think about it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy Murray already has a pounding headache and agreeing to stay here until Roger returns isn't helping matters. Novak is being extra annoying tonight. He's in hyperactive kid mode, as he's glad to finally be allowed to wait a few tables in Nicolas' absence. That Novak keeps glancing at the door is not helping matters.  
  
Finally, Andy says, "Who are you waiting for? Don't tell me your brother is stopping by," holding his head as if he was already here.  
  
"No and what's wrong with Marko and friends?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Cool."  
  
"Hey, I cannot help it if they worship me."  
  
This is why Andy hates Marko's appearance at the diner. The kid is no problem; Novak's ego is. He acts as if he's in charge. "It's weird and not normal."  
  
"You're telling me that you don't look up to your older brother?"  
  
"He gets the respect he deserves but I've never idolized him. Then again, I'm as likely to beat him in a fight as vice versa so it may be because we're so close in age."  
  
Novak raises an eyebrow, convinced Andy is making that up, then shakes his head. "No, they're not coming. I wanted to make up for the Rafa mess. I mean, you subjected yourself to _Lleyton_. You need to get in the game."  
  
"What's so wrong with..." Andy remembers Novak still believes Lleyton is lying and they had sex in the closet, even after numerous denials. _Not_ the time for this discussion. "Never mind. Not worth making the headache worse. So what do you propose?"  
  
"There are these guys..."  
  
"Blind date?"  
  
"Well, initially, yes, it would have been. He's coming with his friend," it clear the friend is someone Novak is interested in, "to the diner tonight. Since I didn't think you'd be here, I figured it would be a good scouting report. But now you can judge for yourself."  
  
"Spanish or Italian?"  
  
"Huh? Neither." Novak gestures to the entrance, where three guys have entered. Andy already knows one of the guys as a regular customer.  
  
"Ah. French. Of course."  
  
"What is so wrong with French? They're so _romantique_."  
  
"Nothing _wrong_. Just that you have a type. Western European, Romance Language sector." The second part is why Andy never really had a chance with Novak in the first place.  
  
"They're fun. Richie has some interest and he thought he'd help his recently-dumped friend." Novak should consider himself lucky to have to go back to the kitchen in that moment.  
  
The guy Andy already knows has a boyfriend; they usually frequent here in the mornings. Good thing because, while this guy highly respects the culinary arts and doesn't have a bad face, he's also arrogant and inevitably talks in detail about the dishes. Although Andy personally doesn't mind him as a customer, the other waiters don't feel the same way. He figures the two guys - one with blond hair, one with brown hair and both younger - are students from his cooking class. Andy can already tell which one is for whom; Richie is the one watching the kitchen door.  
  
Andy reaches their table. The older man smiles bright. "Good evening, Andy. Didn't expect to see you today."  
  
"Hello, Arnaud."  
  
"It's quite busy tonight," Arnaud observes.  
  
"Yeah. We're badly short-handed. One of our waiters is in the hospital, another has the flu and the rest have lives." Andy points to Novak struggling to bring plates to a table. "Reduced to having him wait a few tables, so you're lucky to get my section."  
  
The brunet asks, "So you're hiring?" Mischievous smile, bright eyes. Also looks vaguely familiar and Andy's not sure why. He wonders if it's someone he's insulted in the past; that would kind of ruin Novak's plan and Andy would be so happy to do that.  
  
Richie drops his head into his hands, groaning. "That is not what we're here about, Gilles. You're supposed to meet Novak and give your opinion!"  
  
Novak stands behind Andy, feigning innocence as he says, "Oh, how sweet. Looking for advice."  
  
Richie looks up and the smile is back. "Hey, Novak. I got him here."  
  
Gilles glares sharply at him, knowing he's been tricked into a double date. "I told you no." To Novak, he says, "I'm sure you're nice and your friend is nice but I'm not looking. Richie just won't listen to me."  
  
Novak says, "Actually, you are in luck." He wraps an arm around Andy's waist, pulling him close to his side. "He's here tonight." Andy shoves Novak away in disgust.  
  
Arnaud chuckles as he reminisces.  "Aw, young love. I know him," pointing to Andy, "and he would be good for you. Much more responsible than that wild child you insist on hanging around."  
  
Gilles shakes his head. "Please don't encourage Richie, sir." To Andy, he asks, "So about the job..."  
  
"Officially, not yet. The boss is at the hospital with the waiter right now so that could change by the end of the night."  
  
Novak complains, "This is supposed to be about a date."  
  
Gilles scribbles information on a scrap piece of paper. "Here's my number. I wait at a restaurant right now but I don't think they like my attitude..."  
  
Andy mutters, "You work at Santoro's."  
  
Richie says over that, "Because he always says too much. Wait, are you giving him your _phone number_? Here I thought I needed to beg to have you give in."  
  
Gilles stops writing, his eyes are wide with shock as he looks up at Andy. "How do you know that?" He studies Andy carefully then snaps his fingers. "I _knew_ we'd met before!"  
  
No one else had heard Andy's comment so they're puzzled by the change in mood. Before anyone can ask, Roger lets out a loud cough to clue the waiters in on his return.  
  
Novak says, "Hello, sir. How's Mardy doing?"  
  
Roger sighs. "He's gonna be laid up for an extended period of time. Shame too because I thought I was done hiring for awhile."  
  
Andy says, "What if I told you we have an applicant right here right now?"  
  
Roger looks at the table. He knows Arnaud as well so at least realizes the other two know something about restaurants. "Really?" Only one of them is actually interested, as Richie is back to talking to Novak. Roger rolls his eyes at Novak's display but he knows Andy isn't using this as a way to pick up someone so at least it is real. "Ever waited tables?"  
  
Gilles nods. "I've been working at Santoro's for the past year. I suspect it's not going to last much longer."  
  
"Santoro's? He's a shifty one. _Nobody_ stays. If you survived a year _there_ , must be pretty good. I've poached good assets from Fabrice in the past," resting a hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy and Novak are both taken by surprise by the sudden praise. The weirdest part of this is that Roger did no such thing to get Andy to work here.  
  
Gilles jumps at this opportunity. "Andy trained me." Richie shakes his head, believing his friend is going to try to lie his way into a job.  
  
Novak figures the same thing, backing away as he mutters, "I can't believe I wanted to fix him up with an opportunist. Rotten jerk."  
  
Roger hears this and realizes Novak may be right. "Is this true, Andy?"  
  
Andy assumes he's asking if Gilles is telling the truth, not what Novak said, so he nods, replying, "I vaguely remember training Gilles right before I quit there to work here. Then again, Mr. Santoro went through _a lot_ of staff in a year and a half."  
  
Accepting that at least there was no game, Roger says, "In that case... Gilles, if you can work this Friday, the job is yours. We'll do the paperwork then. Andy, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just finish with the tables you have. No need to be stuck here all night."  
  
Richie waits for Roger to leave before asking, "So _is_ it true, Gilles?"  
  
Gilles nods. "Good thing I remembered. I'll take the job over the date anytime. It'll last longer."  
  
Novak can't resist adding, "Well, since you'll be around Andy, you could..."  
  
Richie had told Gilles that Novak doesn't know French, so Gilles takes advantage of this by saying, " _Vous m'ennuyez. La ferme_."  
  
Andy may be less familiar with French than Spanish but he's definitely heard that phrase, thanks to his previous employer. He laughs at Novak's puzzled expression. "I think you'll fit in just fine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy decides to stay around the restaurant despite what Roger said, as it really is a busier than usual night. It is nearly two hours longer than he'd anticipated but Andy prefers the activity to staying still and having to listen to Novak. He's on his way to the back closet when Roger says, "There's something we need to discuss. It's about Novak."  
  
Roger holds the door open and they both slip in. Andy shakes his head, talking too fast. "I'm in trouble for having him wait tables, aren't I? I know you said he shouldn't because he always mixes up orders but there was a rush of people..."  
  
"That's okay. He needs the experience. There were no major problems. No harm, no foul. No, this is a little something you need to hear but don't repeat it: he isn't worth the trouble."  
  
Andy narrows his eyes at Roger. He's never sure what Roger actually knows so it's better not to give away too much information. "You mean it isn't worth training him..."  
  
Roger points to the chair, indicating Andy should sit down. "I can see that what he says and does still bothers you. I realize you like him..."  
  
"Liked. Past tense." Andy cringes, not meaning to say that out loud, but Roger waves him off.  
  
"He's careless. You tensed up as soon as he started in about the blind date. Novak is a solid host, maybe not the greatest waiter, but the real problem is he's inattentive. Can't read a room at all. Definitely can't tell that he's really bothered you. You shouldn't be reduced to a third wheel on his dates."  
  
Andy really doesn't want to hear another word. He throws his sweater on over the dress shirt, needing to get out. "It doesn't matter. There's no date."  
  
Roger presses on, "Don't settle for his nonsense. What he should see is that you're so much better than him that to get involved in these silly games involving _his_ personal life is beneath you."  
  
Andy mutters, "The good ones look past me." Then louder, "I need to go. I was bailing out of a dinner with the relatives so now have to face them. From one trainwreck to another."  
  
"Thanks for your help tonight." Andy nods but otherwise rushes out before he has to hear another word of wisdom that only makes him feel worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough translation of what Gilles said: You are annoying me. Shut up.


	9. How to Make Everyone Act Irrationally (The Santoro's Connection

Andy Roddick has learned that Roger can be quite shifty on occasion. Normally, it’s Marat he has to be concerned with playing games but that’s not usually the angle Roger uses. It’s more about how he simply won’t admit that he’s not perfect, that he can be antagonized or annoyed or upset.   
  
When Roger returned from work that night, Andy was getting this feeling there was something he didn’t want to admit. Roger was also exhausted, as it turned out to be a busier than usual night and Roger would prefer manning the counter to waiting tables with a shorthanded crew.   
  
Andy had to let it go at the time but was sure they were going to address this later in the day. He hoped to be able to wait until he was alone with Roger but it didn’t take long to realize that would be impossible.   
  
The one thing that Roger did tell him was he hired a new waiter who would be working the next morning. That Andy didn’t have to worry about training him because he was leaving it in Murray’s hands. Frankly, that was enough to set off low-volume alarms.   
  
Andy is talking to the cooks, mainly just Sam but he doesn’t want to make that obvious. “I know you guys like to haze but don’t today. Roger insisted not to scare this one off.”   
  
Sam pretends to be offended. “We have been on our best behavior. Have we yet pulled a prank on Tommy?”   
  
John reminds him, “Yeah, but he also went out with Lleyton last night so there’s still some cruelty involved. Then again, _you_ did that, not us.”   
  
Andy chuckles, having forgotten all about that. “True. So how did the date go?”   
  
Lleyton shrugs. “It was okay.” His mind is on getting the baked goods started for the day while Sam and John are setting up for the meals.   
  
Andy Murray walks in at that moment with the new guy, Gilles, behind him in time to hear Sam ask, “Is Tommy a good kisser?”   
  
“Wouldn’t know.”   
  
“ _Lousy_ date then.”   
  
Roddick stares at Sam and fake-whispers, “Somebody needs to get kissed and it’s not Lleyton.”   
  
Everyone laughs. Sam notices Murray’s arrival and snaps, “Yeah, but I thought we weren’t talking about Other Andy right now.” He sees the unfamiliar face. “Good morning, dear. I see you’ve met Andy and not gotten scared away.”   
  
Gilles appears confused by the comment but says, “Hello.”   
  
Andy Murray points to the notepad in Gilles’ hand, indicating to him to write. “Okay Gilles. Rule Number 1: Ignore Sam. Everyone else does.”   
  
Gilles looks from Andy to the cook who greeted him, assuming he is Sam. Sam says, “Ah, so that’s the game. Rule Number 2: Rudeness is contagious. So avoid him.”   
  
Andy Roddick lets out a loud sigh. “It’s too early to deal with you two.” He walks over to Gilles and holds his hand out to shake. “Hi. I’m Andy. You’ve already met the other Andy already.” Pointing to the cooks, “Surfer Sam, John, Lleyton. Marat will be here shortly; he’s the host this morning. Breakfast is generally the craziest, since that’s where the reputation has been built.” He hands a menu to Gilles. “A lot to study but we’re pretty accommodating with substitutions, assuming we have it in the kitchen. Baked goods rotate, special order can be done, but those in the display sell well because Lleyton is our secret weapon. So let him know if we’re running low. Pretty much everything else is self-explanatory in terms of ingredients.” Andy knows he sounds as if he’s the one training Gilles but he doesn’t understand why Roger wanted Murray to do it in the first place so he’s hedging.   
  
There a loud slam coming from the dining room and Marat bellows, “Roddick. Outside. Now!” The door swings open and Marat strides past everyone to the back door, determined look in his eyes making it clear to Andy this is serious.   
  
“Okay. Er, I guess I’ll be back. Murray, you can continue with him,” then reluctantly follows out the back door.   
  
Gilles looks at the still-swinging kitchen divider. “What was that?”   
  
Lleyton mutters, “Lovers spat, I assume.” Then realizes it’s too early to explain that mess in detail. “That was Marat. I haven’t seen him this mad in a long time. Usually, if there was a fight outside of here, it’s only about evil glares. Unless it’s related to the diner.” More yelling outside interrupts him but it’s too muffled to understand.   
  
John helpfully answers, “To answer the next question, yes this place is an insane asylum if you couldn’t tell. Have you worked in a diner before?”   
  
“Well, no. I served at a French restaurant. Santoro’s down on Atlantic.”   
  
Sam and Lleyton stop everything they’re doing. “Excuse me?” Sam says, shaking his head as if he heard wrong. “I could have sworn you said Santoro’s.”   
  
Gilles misinterprets the shocked expressions. “Yeah. The same place Andy worked before coming here. We sort of knew each other…”   
  
Andy Murray hadn’t thought to tell Gilles not to mention any of that. He quickly mutters, “Let’s go over the layout,” and leads the confused newcomer out of the kitchen.  
  
Sam stares at the swinging door, then the back door. “Other Andy worked at Santoro’s? That explains why I’ve always thought he was a prick.”   
  
John asks, “What’s going on?” He suspects there’s a message that he has missed.   
  
Lleyton says, “We didn’t get to Rule Number 3: Do not mention Santoro’s. Shame too. Marat might have liked the French tart.”   
  
* * * * *   
  
“Roger is fucking unbelievable!” Marat exclaims once he and Roddick are outside.   
  
“Calm down.” Andy leads Marat to the bench. He is somewhat relieved to hear that _he_ isn’t the cause of the anger. He’s running every possibility through his head and he has no clue what is going on.   
  
Instead, Marat is speaking fast, the accent getting thicker as he goes on. “So I get a morning wake up call from Novak, asking if I’d be able to stay an extra hour or so if he couldn’t get off the court in time for the bus. He mentions the new guy, saying that he’s French and had worked at Santoro’s with Murray at some point. I tuned out the rest, figuring Novak must be trying to rile me up so I’d forget what he asked me in the first place.”   
  
Andy does a double take. “Wait. Repeat that,” hoping it’s obvious what part to repeat.   
  
“That’s exactly what I said! Novak was standing _right there_ when Roger said it. I called Roger and, of course, he pretended it was no big deal but that he told Murray to keep his mouth shut because he knew _we’d_ make it a big deal.”   
  
“I _wondered_ why Roger told me to let Andy train him. That fucking liar! Roger said he was over Fabrice.” Just because Andy isn’t as emotional as Marat doesn’t make him calm about any of this.  
  
Marat shakes his head. “It explains a lot about Murray. I should have seen the signs. Picky about presentation. Accurate on orders to an obsessive fault. Typical French rudeness. Too young to be so diligent a waiter. He threw me off because he knew Spanish. I was blinded by a common language!”   
  
“It’s not worth getting mad at Andy. He was simply following orders. We have to band together to fight the common enemy. That would be Roger.”   
  
* * * * *   
  
Just because Andy Roddick and Marat called a temporary truce does not mean that the tension doesn't linger throughout the shift. Both working the same shift while simultaneously being mad at Roger is a rare experience. The customers would never know there was a problem because both are being overly nice to them, possibly overcompensating until they can face the issue.   
  
Roddick also decides to keep to the promise to not scare off Gilles. As a result, he ends up taking out his frustration by muttering under his breath whenever he enters the kitchen.   
  
That transfers over to Sam being a pain whenever Murray enters with an order. Lleyton tries not to add on but they're all annoying him and Murray does like to egg Sam on, making a bad situation worse.   
  
That's what starts the blow-up. Andy Murray is sitting in the kitchen, waiting for orders. He's been keeping an eye on Gilles all morning and, while he's getting the hang of the job, there are misunderstandings as well and they keep bumping into Roddick. That, plus the long hours from the previous day, is starting to catch up with him.   
  
Sam says, "So you decided to station yourself here so you can keep your surveillance skills sharp?"   
  
Andy lets out a deep sigh. He hasn't recovered from the long workday yesterday and he's too tired for whatever nonsense Sam has conjured up. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"You've been laying low all these months, which I can respect, but you know this is your chance now that we're all focused on the newbie."   
  
"Is he serious?" Andy asks John and Lleyton.   
  
John is as lost as Andy, both needing vital pieces of information to understand but Sam has yet to fill them in. "He might be."   
  
Sam shakes his head. "You know, it was bad enough when that dirt bag swiped the head cook from us. Or when he convinced _his_ waiter to get hired _here_ and steal _my_ specials. Good thing Lleyton doesn't do authentic French desserts or else he'd have sued that jackass during the marketing fiasco. We don't need any of their _spies_ to infiltrate our ranks, as if they're playing James Bond. Not even good Sean Connery edition but the Timothy Dalton version."   
  
Andy says, "I suppose I should be honored to be compared to James Bond in _any_ context, no matter how off-the-wall. It's also nice I was able to annoy you, independent of theories that prove you're off your rocker. That I even have to _say_ that I'm not a French spy is the most asinine thing that I've ever uttered here and indicates you're nothing but a prat."   
  
Sam slams the spatula on the counter, startling everyone. His voice is a low growl. "Be glad I already took my break, kid. I'd enjoy a one-on-one match with you. I don't condone violence but I'd be willing to make an exception. You wouldn't be missed around here."   
  
There's a loud sound of wooden spoon hitting repeatedly against a metal pan. Sam stops and stares at Lleyton, who is shaking his head in disbelief then says, "Andy, don't do this, not today. Marat and the Andy at the tables are annoying enough for all of us. Sam, I am reasonably sure that," Lleyton leans in close and pulls Sam down so he can shout in his ear, " _He_ _doesn't fucking know!_ "   
  
John probably should have known better than to ask but it's already lingered too long. “I’ve had their food once and it’s pretentious but the service is top-notch. Why does Santoro need to steal from us? We are a _diner_ , not a French restaurant.”   
  
Andy holds his hand out, thankful there's at least one person seeing the faulty logic. "Thank you, John."   
  
Roddick had entered and is fixing shelves, unable to stay still as he replies, "Roger was supposed to help Fabrice financially. He wasn't involved with the diner at that point, so he offered ideas. Next thing you know, Roger is shut out of the deal but Fabrice used his suggestions to great success. Neither has let it go since, as today clearly proves. Now, is that grilled chicken ready or would you rather reminisce?"   
  
Lleyton points to the plate already set, then pleads, "Talk to Roger."   
  
"Preparing already." As Roddick leaves with the plate, he's muttering under his breath, "Rich bastard, cares more about reputation than people..."   
  
Sam laughs despite himself, breaking the silence. "Andy Roddick is the only person I've ever met who prepares what he'll say when telling someone to fuck off. It will be a thing of beauty, assuming it happens here." He slams two plates down. "Sausage-and-American with fries, Sausage-and-Swiss with potatoes ready to go." Andy Murray jolts up, startled by the change in mood, then stands and takes the plates out.  
  
Lleyton softly says, "You may need to apologize to him."   
  
Sam shakes his head. "Other Andy doesn't care. Slides right off."  
  
"Calling him that is not conducive..."   
  
"Since when do you take his side?"   
  
Lleyton has this sense that Andy is probably _not_ fine about anything that's happened today. That Andy _does_ care about the people here or else he wouldn't have gone out of his way to help get Lleyton's date with Tommy to happen last night. "Since everyone is suddenly judging him by his previous employer. He wants to be at the diner. Andy _quit_ that Santoro's job!"   
  
Sam shrugs. "Wouldn't be the first. Gilles hasn't even quit there yet. He's supposed to make the call once they open for lunch but doubt he will."   
  
John interjects, "I doubt he'll quit there either, after the way his first day here has been."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Andy Roddick and Marat are on their break, sitting in the back seat of the car. Andy knows if he didn't lead Marat here, there would be trouble. Any unsuspecting person in his path could be in danger at this point.   
  
"I hate to sound whiny," Marat starts. "But why must he pursue this? He _promised_!"   
  
"I know," Andy says. "I've put up with a lot, usually caused by you," lighting shoving Marat to try to loosen him up. "But Fabrice pisses me off."   
  
Marat laughs at a distant memory. "I know. It was amazing when you'd asked Roger if he'd ever literally fucked the troll. I have never heard someone so elaborately tell someone to fuck off as you did with Roger that day. I'd never been prouder of you."   
  
Andy is surprised by the sudden praise but brushes it off so he doesn't change the subject. "Roger hurt you over this mess. He shouldn't have tried to get you to distract him."   
  
"He didn't want to hear that Fabrice is only interested in unattainable women." Lower, with a smirk on his face, "I mean, _I_ could attain them but not him..." Marat shakes his head. "Or that the entire situation was a long, disgusting competition."   
  
Andy closes his eyes. "This just stinks. I really hope there's an explanation that's better than what we're thinking."   
  
"If there's not... I might quit."   
  
"The job or Roger?"   
  
Marat shrugs. "I can make better money bartending."   
  
Although Marat is only talking about the job, Andy knows this can be quite serious. Nearly all of the times when Roger and Marat have broken up, it was caused by Marat pushing things too far and Roger getting annoyed. The one time that wasn't was because of this battle. Marat stayed at the diner out of spite, completely ignoring Roger in anything beyond a boss-employee context. Yes, it led to Andy and Roger getting closer and the jealous mad man causing havoc with his serial flirting (as collateral damage from that, two waiters quit and the friends-with-benefits deal with Lleyton which could have ruined the diner) but again, Andy wasn't actually involved with them at this point.   
  
Andy blasting off at Roger was a year later, after the new hire infiltrated their ranks and swiped Sam's specials. Roger was plotting something involving Andy instead of Marat (Roger fearing for his safety) and Andy had had enough. As far as they'd known, Roger never got payback and Fabrice never did anything else.   
  
That's what made today so difficult. They both needed desperately for Roger to set this straight.   
  
* * * * *   
  
The hours seem to drag and Roger deciding to take his time to arrive today, of all days, isn't helping matters. So when Roger does enter, Marat is ready to pounce.   
  
But Roger must have known that would happen because he holds up a hand. "Not a word until the staff meeting in the kitchen in one hour," and walks away before Marat can recover.   
  
He tries to do the same thing to Roddick, who is stunned but does manage to ask, "Are you going to ignore everyone until then?"   
  
Roger shakes his head. "No, I have paperwork for Gilles to fill out. That should take up the time." He gives Andy a pointed look. "Assuming he _wants_ to stay, of course."   
  
"Hey, I _held_ to my promise, despite better judgment."   
  
Luckily, an hour later, there are no customers. He has Gilles standing by the swinging door, just in case.   
  
Roger looks around. Sam and John are stretching out on a makeshift bench behind the grill, Lleyton is half paying attention while cakes are baking, Marat is positioned awfully close to the back door and both Andys are on the stools appearing uncomfortable. Yup, pretty much what he expected to be see.   
  
He takes a deep breath then begins, "Okay, while there's no interruption, just want to remind everyone about the annual party here Sunday night. Doors closing to the public at seven. Guests allowed, if you let me know by the end of tonight. I'll be here later to tell the evening staff." Everyone nods. "But that's not what everyone wants to hear. Rumors spread quickly whenever Santoro is involved. Maybe I haven't been clear but that is a problem in the _past_. I hired Gilles, not to spite Fabrice, but because I know that if he's survived a year _there_ and wants out, he had to become a very good waiter. Plus, he was trained by Andy so that was a bonus."   
  
Andy Roddick raises his hand. Roger tries not to laugh but he plays along. "Yes, Mr. Roddick?"   
  
"You told Andy not to say he worked there. Sounds a bit like a guilty conscience to me."   
  
Roger counters, "Was anyone called a French spy today?"   
  
Roddick glances at Sam, who's suddenly very fascinated with the unoccupied grill.   
  
Roger snaps his fingers. "Okay then." Now he knows he has to tell the story and prepares for the fallout. "It's a little more complicated than that. I admit I was skeptical when I got Andy's application..."   
  
"You're _not_ going to tell everyone that story!" Andy Murray blurts out, staring coldly at the owner.   
  
Roger sighs loudly then says to Roddick, " _That_ is the other reason nobody has known. That, in order to explain why I hired him, the story is required to prove this isn't about payback. Problem is, he hates the story."   
  
"Fine, if you must." Murray stands up, then asks Roger, "Is there anything in this meeting not related to Santoro's?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I'll cover the front door." Gilles quickly moving away from the door so Andy can pass.   
  
Sam can't help but call out, "Are you planning to take Santoro’s newly-vacant waiter position?"   
  
The door is still swinging but Andy hasn't moved away. He slowly returns, his stare bearing down on Sam. "No, I would rather make you miserable than work for that lowlife again," then retreats to the dining area.   
  
Lleyton mutters, "I'm not so sure you'd win that fight anymore, Sam. What you have in height and range, he makes up for in lethal stare and flat out hating your guts."   
  
John nods. "In fact, I'd say he looks as annoyed as those two," pointing to Roddick then Marat.   
  
Roger says, "Fabrice has screwed a lot of people, Andy included. Assuming he doesn't interrupt, I'll continue. Skeptical about the application. _Nobody_ survives a year and half there, much less some kid calling himself head waiter. So I called Fabrice, to check the accuracy of the job history. He tells me that is the truth, that Andy was a very good waiter but he wanted nothing further to do with him and I could hire him without worries. I ask if he was so good, why did he finally quit. Fabrice says that it's complicated but it wasn't a work issue; it was personal differences. I tell Andy that I won't hire him unless he tells me the reason. That's when he mentions his mother inviting her friends to that restaurant. Unlike here, she usually laid low, as the place is too expensive, but after all this time she wanted to see him in action. Fabrice spent the entire time being his rude self from the bar, ordering everyone around, complaining about minor details."   
  
Marat begins laughing suddenly, having figured out exactly the direction Roger is going with this. Everyone else stares at him, thinking he's gone hysterical. "Unattainable women!" Marat blurts out.   
  
Roger nods. "Correct." He sees everyone else's confused reactions and explains, “So Fabrice spends their dinner being especially harsh to his staff, including Andy. Andy's mom gets mad and starts complaining, to which he responds by asking her out. She's insulted, he keeps talking and…” He hesitates, thinking of how to phrase what happened next.   
  
Roger gets an unexpected assist, as Gilles merrily finishes, "She slaps Mr. Santoro across the face and leaves." He sees everyone staring at him in shock and nods quickly. "I was working that night. It was so beautiful. But I didn't know that was Andy's mom. Though that does explain later that night. Fabrice called her some foul names in French as we were cleaning up. Andy picked up just enough to be furious and - looking at it now and having had a full year of dealing with Fabrice - _awesomely_ told him off, then quit and stormed out. Though at the staff meeting the next day, it was changed from 'quit' to 'fired' and told everyone to not get so complacent about their jobs because anyone is replaceable."   
  
Even Roger is surprised by the ending, muttering, “He only told me the first part. I didn’t know there was a later confrontation.”   
  
Marat is shaking his head, absolutely stunned. He quietly says, “I knew Fabrice was a creep but that’s just _wrong_ for so many reasons.”   
  
After that, nobody says anything until the timer goes off and Lleyton bounces up to deal with the desserts. At that point, Sam breaks out into a wide smile, lets out a hoot then can’t stop laughing as he says, “I can't believe that we… that totally _rocks_.”   
  
Roger holds his hand in front of his mouth but can’t hold back that he’s smiling. “I suppose I won after all.”   
  
* * * * *   
  
Roger is talking to Sam and John about Sunday night, since they’re the ones who need to prepare before the party. Marat and Roddick are throwing in their two cents about making mixed drinks as Gilles sits in to listen to the details. Lleyton has desserts ready for the display so he sneaks out of the kitchen. He knows his role regarding the party – one large vanilla cake and something rich and chocolate.   
  
Lleyton has the tray and passes Andy Murray at the counter, who is dealing with a businessman with a cup of coffee and asking about desserts. The businessman is the only customer in the diner.   
  
The man says, “I guess I’ll have the apple spice…” then lets out a loud sniff. “Do I smell Vermont maple syrup?”   
  
Andy glances toward Lleyton, nods slightly as he sees the cake about to go in the display. This one hasn’t been made in months, after Marat complained about the smell that lingers in the display case and the fact the item doesn’t really sell. It also was the one that Andy would sneak a piece of at the end of the night, so he silently wished for its return to the rotation. “Yeah, Jim. Maple Blueberry Coffee Cake.”   
  
“I’ll have that.”   
  
Lleyton lays the trays down on the counter. Andy grabs the tongs, sets a square piece on a plate and returns to the businessman. While Andy is focused on the customer, Lleyton arranges a second plate and sets it on the counter, then kneels down and returns to the glass display, switching out trays.   
  
The customer takes a bite and, realizing the cook is still there, makes sounds to indicate how good the cake is. Lleyton grins then gestures for Andy to come over, while still focused on the display.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You were hoping Mr. Federer would shut up so those guys could keep thinking you don’t care. He called your bluff. You weren’t fooling me and now they’re in on the truth as well. I understand the game.”   
  
Andy crosses his arms over his chest. “Why are you telling me this?”   
  
“Stop playing. You were insulted when you were accused earlier of being a spy. I told Sam _then_ he needed to apologize. Not sure he’ll do that but he _does_ want to know the next time your mom shows up here because he’d love to congratulate her for giving Fabrice the beatdown.” Lleyton is satisfied with the display then stands and sizes up Andy.   
  
“Of course.” Andy rolls his eyes, not backing down even though he’s amused by Sam’s reaction to the information.   
  
Lleyton slides the plate toward Andy, practically daring him. “So just enjoy the cake I know you secretly like because that’s the closest to actually saying sorry you’re going to get from the kitchen. I’m not a fucking _gentleman_ ,” then smiles when the color drains from Andy’s face. Lleyton leans in closer to whisper, “Yeah, Tommy told me what you said. Too bad your matchmaking didn’t work,” before taking the trays and retreating to the kitchen.


	10. The Drinking Pool

Marat prides himself on being unpredictable but Roger knows he is quite predictable about this particular issue. It has happened since Roger bought the diner, every year around this time. It starts the day before and lingers for a week. Roger stretches out in his bed, smelling the coffee and sausage coming from his kitchen downstairs. Marat isn't much of a cook but he pulls out all the stops in this particular week. Either he'll use the key to sneak in or, in the case of today, linger in bed while Andy gets ready for work, then rise as soon as Andy exits and prepares the meal.   
  
Roger knows what he'll face in the kitchen. There will be some expensive roasted coffee, sometimes-edible eggs, sausage and a Mimosa on the table. Marat will have come out of the shower, wearing a t-shirt and jeans - well, that's not a major surprise as he usually looks like that on mornings he's not on day shift. Everything is meant to entice Roger to concede. Not happening.   
  
"No," Roger says simply as soon as he enters his kitchen. Marat is at the stove, making the eggs but everything else is ready. The plate is next to the pan and the beverages are on the table.   
  
"Roger..."   
  
"No. I'm not applying for a liquor license." Roger is prepared for Marat's argument. "This is a one day only thing. Too much money to waste and not worth the headache. We are mainly a breakfast and lunch establishment that happens to be open for dinner. We'd have to upgrade the menu and staffing. I know you're bartending at that Russian dive tonight-"   
  
"Hey! I don't moonlight at a _dive_! It's a real club."   
  
Roger rolls his eyes as he continues his speech. "Okay then. I know there was a time Andy bartended as well - surprised you haven't tag teamed with him on the issue this year, maybe Monday when you both can sleep in - but no. You can get personal enjoyment out of the once-a-year event."   
  
Marat turns off the stove and adds the eggs to the plate before bringing it to the table. "Well, yeah, of course _we_ enjoy it. Andy is quite proud of the Mojito concoction he tweaked from Sam. Of course, I could give the boys lessons this year now that Novak and Other Andy are 21. Maybe Gilles if he's interested - can he legally drink?"   
  
"Yeah. Surprisingly, he is a couple years older than them. But be careful. Don't take too much advantage of the situation." Roger tries to put a fork in the eggs but they're both rubbery and runny. He makes due with the rest of the food.   
  
"Oh please. _None_ of them were picked in the 'who will get the drunkest' pool. I have ten bucks on Lleyton. Tommy and Nicolas have Mario – evening crew loyalty of some sort. Andy has told Sam he picks Mario but when he gave the money, it was on Sam. Lleyton, as usual, picked Sam. Other Andy also picked Sam, purely out of spite but decent guess. John, Sam and Novak pick Andy because there's a plan to get him to face off with someone. Who do you want?"   
  
Roger shakes his head and laughs. "I'm kind of surprised _you're_ wagering on Lleyton. All these years, he's seemed good at holding his alcohol. Sam challenged him to shots and he drank the big guy under the table, hence why Lleyton bets on him in the first place."   
  
"Believe me. He pulls a good scam. I don't normally talk about him as an ex but it's that intuition that tells me he _will_ be drunk." Marat doesn't want to go into detail about his hunch so he shrugs it off. "Then again, maybe I'm slipping. I usually win money wagering on Mardy. Even if Mardy shows up, which he wasn't sure last time he talked to Andy because the painkillers have him sleeping through the day, he obviously won't be drinking."   
  
Roger can't figure out what insider information Marat has. He grabs his wallet from the other end of the table and throws a ten dollar bill down. "Sam, and I refuse to even _try_ to eat these eggs."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Lleyton assumes it will be a quiet Saturday morning. Sam has taken the day off, meaning that Marin is in as the third cook. Marin works here purely as a detour, some quick money on early shifts while he trains with the great chef Goran Ivanisevic across town for dinner shifts.   
  
John, meanwhile, isn't usually very talkative to Lleyton without provocation. Not necessarily a bad thing, especially in light of yesterday's events. Which makes the comment all the more stunning, coming midway through the shift while John is cooking a large batch of home fries. "I think the meeting may have freaked him out."   
  
Lleyton tilts his head, pretending he doesn't know what John is talking about. That goes along with Marin, who _really_ has no clue.   
  
John glances Lleyton’s way and lets out a loud sigh, wishing he didn't have to explain. "Don't play dumb. Other Andy worked the rest of the shift at the counter, not saying more than two words to anyone on staff, then fled the moment his shift was over. Didn't want _anything_ to do with the kitchen."   
  
"He'll get over it. Although I don't think Sam will. He was on such a high from that story and never got to say anything to Andy. Due to the work schedule, they won't collide until Sunday's party."   
  
Marin raises an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he missed. "Is Andy scared of Sam liking him? I could see his point, given how they are usually at each other's throats."   
  
John shakes his head. "Sam temporarily thinks Andy is awesome. Give it a few days and Sam will remember that it's Other Andy."   
  
Marin places the pancakes on the plates, with bacon on the sides. "I know I'm not here that much but I never thought Andy was so bad, especially when Sam isn't around. Is it just me?"   
  
John considers that. "Let's see, when Sam isn't here... yeah, now that you mention it, he's actually tolerable. Then again, before yesterday, I never really knew much about him. Maybe a bit closed-off but okay." Marin accepts that answer and heads to the pantry to get something. "The thing is, when he realized Roger was going to tell that story, he panicked. He _couldn't_ have stayed in the kitchen because then everyone would have seen him as vulnerable and he can't have that. Even though it sounds as if the better you know Fabrice, the more you feel he deserved it."   
  
Lleyton mutters, "Yeah, Andy hates being seen as sensitive." If Sam was lingering around, Lleyton probably would have dropped the subject. Lleyton suspects John has seen more than he has let on and definitely hasn't spoken to Sam, so continues, "Novak _still_ doesn't get why forgetting his birthday was such a big deal. Andy would have preferred that I didn't find out anything."   
  
John narrows his stare on Lleyton. "Is that _all_ that happened that night? Novak says you two hooked up..."   
  
"Don't believe him. I should have set that boy straight myself instead of thinking Andy would."   
  
Lleyton may be withholding information but John doesn't believe this is part of it. John rereads the order, making sure he's deciphering Roddick's handwriting correctly, before getting to the eggs Florentine part of the order. "He's the type who can be really, seriously hurt by someone and that person wouldn't even know until it explodes."   
  
"Well, yeah, Novak..."   
  
"I'm not talking about Novak. I'm talking about _you_. I see the looks, as if he's studying..." John stops as he notices the wide-eyed shock on Lleyton's face and backpedals. "Maybe not... I don't know. Just spouting off theories. Dropping subject now."   
  
If John is right, Lleyton doubts Andy will set foot in the kitchen before absolutely necessary and that he'll make himself busy as long as Lleyton is still there. That leaves the party tomorrow night. He needs to determine how to drag out the truth.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Novak is counting the minutes until his shift is over. It was quite busy earlier but now it's too quiet. It is also weird to be sitting around with Andy Roddick and Gilles. Usually, Andy is hanging around Roger by this time but Roger had called to let the staff know he'd stop in tonight instead and then let Andy know he had to meet with the bank about a loan.   
  
Andy doesn't normally hang around Novak and that is now awkwardly obvious. "So, any plans for tonight?"   
  
Novak shrugs. "I have homework to catch up on, especially since I'll be here practically all day tomorrow." Andy nods along; all three of them will be doing that.   
  
Gilles says, "Same here. Although homework in my case is making a dessert for my cooking class Monday."   
  
Andy raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You want to be a chef?"   
  
"I don't know. I just want to learn all I can about the restaurant business."   
  
Novak asks, "What about Richie?" Andy glances Novak's way, connecting this as a guy he's interested in. Although he's confused as to what happened to Rafa.   
  
"Oh, yeah. He wants to bake. I have to call him later for ideas. It's just an introductory course, even though you wouldn't know it from the teacher."   
  
Novak explains to Andy, "Arnaud of that French couple early in the morning that always points out the culinary aspect..."   
  
Andy rolls his eyes and nods, already picturing the guy in his head. "Sounds like fun."   
  
Tommy walks in at that point, wearing a grey suit and tie, holding what appears to be a leather portfolio. He looks toward the counter, then around the dining room. When he spots Andy, he asks, "No Roger?"   
  
Andy shakes his head. "Business. Why?"   
  
"Is Lleyton still around?"   
  
"I would guess so. Haven't seen Mario yet." Andy grins as he notices Tommy appearing nervous. "What were you doing today, all dressed up?"   
  
"Business," Tommy says in a mocking tone, then retreats to the kitchen.   
  
Novak tries to return to the previous conversation. "It was _supposed_ to be a double date..."   
  
Andy interrupts, "I thought their date didn't work out."   
  
Novak glances to the side, realizes Andy isn't talking about the same date he is, and says slowly, "What date?"   
  
"Lleyton and Tommy. I don't understand this. Lleyton said it was simply 'okay'."   
  
"Tommy is working here tonight, not picking him up."   
  
Andy nods, then realizes what Novak said before didn't connect to this. "Who's double dating?"   
  
Novak says, "It was supposed to be with him," pointing to Gilles, "and Andy. Which you could still..."   
  
Gilles snaps, "You could _still_ drop the subject and stop obsessing over fixing him up."   
  
"He is mad at me. I'm just trying..." The phone rings. Novak is supposed to be at the desk, not sitting at a table, so he shoots out of his seat to answer.   
  
When it is obvious from the useless gesturing that Novak is giving driving directions, Andy says, "Bad blood?"   
  
"There will be blood - Novak's blood - if he keeps this up. He's a persistent bugger. Good news for Richie, who needs someone like that. Not so much for blind dating when neither party is interested."   
  
"No. I meant bad blood involving Other Andy."   
  
Gilles shakes his head. "Not the issue for me. I didn't know him that well at Santoro's. It's not him... Richie thinks I got dumped. Yes, there was a fight and Gael wasn't speaking to me for a few days but I do sometimes put my foot in my mouth and we kind of made up. I informed Andy yesterday and he replied that he just wished Novak would drop the subject. Not sure he's angry so much as irritated with the set-ups."   
  
Andy glances at Novak, then chuckles. "So there's a lot of drama? I mean with you and Gael?"   
  
"You could say that. I was going to bring him to the party as the way to tell Novak but he's out of town this weekend. Oh well. I guess I'll try to get him to show up at the end of shift another time." Gilles smiles brightly. "I sense he's a lot of fun to mess with."   
  
Andy chuckles. "Yep. Just hope he doesn't figure it out."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Tommy slams his hand down on the counter. Lleyton had been sitting on the bench, no customers at the moment. He jolts up, saying automatically, "Good afternoon."   
  
"Still have the meeting tomorrow?"   
  
Lleyton relaxes upon realizing it's Tommy. "Yeah. I'm leaving here at 2." Tommy pulls out a large plain envelope from the portfolio and holds it out for Lleyton to grab. Reluctantly, he gets up and approaches, a smile gracing his face. "You seriously wasted time on this?"   
  
"Just some sketches," Tommy says, attempting to downplay. "Not much but I figured you could use something like this as motivation for the meeting. Assuming Roger's conversation with the loan officer proves successful."   
  
Lleyton wants to see the work so badly but doesn't want the questions that go along with the sketches from the rest of the staff. Maybe tomorrow night, assuming the meeting goes as hoped.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Novak is still on the phone when Andy Murray shows up. Andy has his hands resting on the counter near the phone and a cold, narrow glare fixed on the Serb. Based on the white knuckles clutching the phone, Novak can feel he's in trouble without looking up.   
  
Gilles glances toward Roddick. "It is a pity because, although he's a pest, I wouldn't wish bodily harm on Novak."   
  
Andy Roddick says, "It's a fun little contest we have here, called What Did Novak Do _This Time_. It usually involves Marat and shift changes but, yes, it could be myself, Tommy, Andy... or you, in fact. If you hit the mark, you win ten bucks from the other participants. In this case, only me."   
  
Gilles nods. "Ten bucks. Okay, sounds intriguing."   
  
"Now, although Novak woke Marat up very early yesterday to blab about Santoro's, I doubt it's that. You're here, so it would have been discovered anyway. Maybe Novak tried to fix him up _again_ even though he's still pushing for you."   
  
"Novak mentioned earlier about a wedding of a long-time friend next weekend."   
  
Roddick nods. "That's right. Andy's brother's wedding. But I doubt it’s that."   
  
Sure enough, as soon as Novak is off the phone... "Did you really have to involve Ana and Jelena in my personal life? It's bad enough to have to hear them fretting all morning about the bridesmaids’ dresses but when they tried to fix me up with the _florist_? This would have been bad enough but I knew the guy from _here_! One of the Four F's – Ferrero. So he now believes that I've had a crush on him all this time!"   
  
Novak may be in fear of Murray's temper but Roddick can't help but laugh. He knows perfectly well which one from the group Ferrero is - he's the one who tried to get a date with Marat while Roddick was talking to Marat about their previous night's activities.   
  
Both of them turn to Roddick. "I'm sorry. It's just... it's _Ferrero_. Ask Marat. You definitely deserve the wrath, Djok.” He digs for the bill in his pocket and drops it in front of Gilles. “I’m ruling in your favor because technically Novak didn’t do the arranging here but it _definitely_ involves the wedding.”   
  
"Hey!" Novak exclaims, turning to Roddick. "One, I thought you stopped that game because Fish kept winning your money. Two," to Murray. "I was only relaying stories with Ana. I didn't mean..."   
  
"Don't do this." Andy Murray groans.   
  
"I was supposed to be a good friend and then Lleyton was the one there. He took advantage..."   
  
That catches Roddick’s attention, as well as has Murray hold his hand up to get Novak to shut up. He leans over the counter to get close to Novak. "Pay attention to me care-ful-ly, Novak. Stop blaming him. Lleyton did nothing... listen to me - _nothing_ happened, absolutely fucking _nothing._ There is no version in which what you're insinuating ever _could_ happen. All is forgiven so please go back to your regular action-packed life and stay the fuck out of mine." He then storms in the direction of the kitchen, barely making it in when he stops in his tracks.   
  
From their vantage point, it is difficult to see but since they know Tommy went in, probably still in suit and tie, and Lleyton was back there, that was enough. Tommy is saying, “Hey Andy,” then a long pause, “Is everything okay?” then a long silence until a sudden slam of a door jolts all three of them.   
  
Tommy heads out of the kitchen, shaking his head. When he spots Novak, he says, “What’d you do this time?”   
  
Novak turns around to the table, hoping someone can help explain. Andy Roddick says, “I don’t know if he’ll win but I think I’m beginning to understand why Marat made that wager in the drinking pool.”


	11. Andy Roddick Knows Too Much (Before the Party)

Roger realizes it's his own fault he can never sleep in. That's just a fact when you're involved with someone who favors day shift, as Andy does.  
  
It is _definitely_ safer for all involved that Marat prefers the later shift; rarely do Andy and Marat face off. Right now Marat is in his own apartment, probably going to creep in here in about an hour regarding the liquor license.  
  
Roger shuffles into the kitchen, watching as Andy does his version of cooking: getting the ratio of milk to cereal correct in his bowl of Lucky Charms. Once he seems satisfied and is sitting down, Roger says, "I have business to deal with today so I won't be at the diner before the party."  
  
Andy nods, Roger not even sure if he's awake enough to process what he said. Roger sets up a pot of coffee, one less thing for Marat to do when he sneaks in. He knows Andy won't drink coffee until he's at work because it doesn't really go well with the cereal.  
  
Just as Roger is about to leave the room, Andy asks, in a barely-awake voice, "Is it the same 'business' as Tommy had yesterday and has Lleyton leaving early today?"  
  
Roger chuckles. Should have figured the way rumors fly that _someone_ would piece it all together. "Who told you?" Roger sits down next to Andy.  
  
"I don't know _what_ the 'business' is, although I can speculate given Lleyton is involved."  
  
"Fair enough. You know Blake's Candies?"  
  
"Of course. It's a block away from us."  
  
"I have it on good authority the owner is looking to move north. He wants to sell, if the price is right. Lleyton doesn't know that part yet but I told Tommy to push him along with the bakery vision before James changes his mind. Tommy gave Lleyton sketches based off the structure of the candy shop, which I think may boost his confidence enough to really try this time."  
  
Andy laughs, remembering how recently it was that he was jealous over the conversations Tommy and Roger would have in German. That and, "I can't believe I fixed them up and didn't even realize I was spurring this along."  
  
"That _did_ help," Roger admits. "When I found out Marat tried to make you jealous of Tommy, it took all my might not to react. And then adding Lleyton..." Roger buries his face in the crook of his elbow, but he's clearly laughing. Andy isn’t sure whether to be annoyed that Roger knew or be similarly amused. "Sam _does_ need to be kissed, by the way, if he's so jealous over Lleyton getting picked for the fix-up."  
  
"I don't think there are any volunteers for that position."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A groggy voice answers the phone just as the call is about to go to voicemail. “Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Mardy,” Andy says cheerfully. He’s calling during his break, the people in the diner still awaiting an answer about the party.  
  
“Hold on. Let me sit on the arm of the chair,” then there’s the sound of shuffling and the phone dropping on the table before he's back on. “Okay, better. How is everybody?”  
  
“Well, I could bore you right now about that or you can come tonight and see for yourself. I can’t make it to pick you up because apparently Marat’s sister swiped his car so I have to help him transport the bottles. Sam can drive by around 6:30 if you’re interested. Mario and John can handle the last half hour...”  
  
“Look, Sam doesn’t have to go through the trouble. I can find a way on my own.”  
  
“Who are you trying to kid? You will get off the phone, fall asleep and ‘conveniently’ forget.”  
  
Mardy is about to deny that when there is a knock at the door. “Andy, somebody is here. It’s not you, is it?”  
  
“Nope. My break is over in,” checks watch, “four minutes. I’ll annoy you again when it slows down here.”  
  
Mardy yells out, “Hold on.” He cradles the phone on his shoulder as he grabs one of the crutches and leans against the wall as he stumbles the six feet to the door. “Look, it’s not that I want to miss the party, it’s just…” Mardy opens the door and is stunned to see Juan Martin there, a large plastic bag in one hand. “Hi,” he squeaks out, slumping against the wall.  
  
Andy asks, “Mardy? You okay?”  
  
“I’ll talk to you later,” the words come out in a rush then he disconnects the call and tosses the phone on the couch.  
  
Juan Martin chuckles. “What are you doing?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he wraps an arm around Mardy’s waist and has him standing upright.  
  
Mardy says as they head over to the couch, “How did you find out where I live? Have you been snooping through the files at your job?” He _is_ glad for the company but he doesn’t want to be _too_ trusting so quickly. Though it’s taking all his willpower not to lean into the larger body.  
  
“Give me a _little_ credit. I had lunch at the diner today. Your friend Andy was quite accommodating. He mentioned that you needed a ride tonight. I can't actually stay at the party but it _is_ along my way home.”  
  
Mardy rolls his eyes. Should have figured that Andy called so he’ll know whether Juan Martin showed up. “You’re a little early for that.”  
  
Juan Martin pretends to consider that. “You are right. I guess there is time to kill before then. Have you eaten today? One of the cooks came out to hand me this.” He pulls a large container out of the bag, opening it to reveal a sausage, tomato and mozzarella omelette with home fries. “He called it a Sunshine Omelette, which seemed an odd name, I would think. At least something Italian would have made more sense.”  
  
“Sam sucks at names,” but does laugh because it’s Sam’s nickname for him. Mardy sets the container in his lap while Juan Martin pulls out the plastic knife and fork that go with it. "So you’re the delivery boy?”  
  
“I suppose. Though payment is _after_ you actually eat, which I suspect you haven't been doing enough." Mardy nods and sits up to enjoy the food. As an afterthought, Juan Martin says, "Those guys worry about you."  
  
"I know. Andy keeps calling, Sam is planning a getaway once the cast is off and Marat stopped by to redecorate my apartment while I was asleep." At Juan Martin's confused look, Mardy shrugs. "Some things are better left unquestioned. Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"But you don't want to stay there, either."  
  
"Well, no. I would rather be a customer than a coworker." Mardy drops the container on the coffee table and picks up a bound stack of paper. "Right before I went out the door for the audition, I found out about this movie, a romantic comedy. A guy Andy and I grew up with got financial backing and there's a good part, the brother of the lead, pretty significant role... I was about to bail on the musical. Probably would have been a wise decision, in hindsight. I was reading the script this morning, in a rare moment of clarity."  
  
“It could still be there. Have you called him?”  
  
“Left a message this morning. Can only wait at this point.” Mardy settles back on the couch, fingers dancing over the edge of the script as he hopes there’s still a chance. “It’s actually pretty good.”  
  
“It will work out.” Juan Martin sees how fidgety Mardy is regarding that script, so places his hand on top of the papers and brushes a quick kiss. Mardy doesn’t give him a chance to back up, moving the script out of the way so he can keep Juan Martin in position.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Hey, Mario,” Sam drawls out when the evening cook arrives around two o’clock. Lleyton has been on edge the entire shift waiting to leave so the cooks are thrilled by his arrival.  
  
Mario nods, then Lleyton steps aside to let him to the grill, then hurriedly heads to the closet.  
  
Mario asks, “What’s with him?”  
  
Sam says, “Actually I wanted to ask you that question. You were here last night.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Anything strange with the waiters?”  
  
Mario doesn’t usually pay close attention to them. Well, unless Marat is working, but that’s a different story. “Let me think. Saturday night. It was Tommy, Nicolas and Other Andy, right? Nicolas was trying to get out of working, Tommy seemed in a pretty good mood while Andy was really quiet. Status quo. What are you wanting to know?”  
  
Sam ponders this, figuring out how to get answers with as few questions as possible. “I think I want to know if Tommy said anything about Lleyton. They went on a date and, while neither seemed to have a bad time, they’ve also been evasive.”  
  
Mario notices John shaking his head. He’s more curious about that than what Sam is talking about. “Not really any news.”  
  
Lleyton cracks the door open just enough so he can call out, “Which is what I _told_ you.” He soon after emerges in a beige suit with a light blue shirt underneath, holding the envelope from Tommy.  
  
Andy Roddick blocks the exit, sizing him up before nodding his approval and allowing him to leave, calling out, “See ya tonight.” As soon as Lleyton exits, he mutters, “So it _is_ true.”  
  
Mario asks, “What is going on?” Turning to Roddick, “And what do the evening waiters have to do with it?”  
  
Andy shakes his head. “That is complicated but it’s not just about Tommy, that’s for sure. I’m not even sure what happened.” Pointing to where Lleyton left, “But that? It’s _business_ and I hope Roger is right.”  
  
John mutters, “ _Complicated_ is an understatement when it comes to that trio.”  
  
Sam asks, “Trio? Tommy, Lley... who’s the third person?” He points to Roddick. “Not you. Roger? That whole German thing still an issue?”  
  
Andy glances toward John, remembering the cook witnessed the actual blow-up last night as opposed to just hearing it from another room. John says, “Sam, you are _so_ out of the loop.” Andy chuckles then walks out.  
  
Sam gives John a dirty look. “What the hell could _you_ possibly know that I don’t?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
It is mid-afternoon, a quiet time of day. Hours are being counted, more about the party to come than the usual doldrums. Andy Roddick and Novak are making notes about tonight while Gilles is on the phone, listening to Gael complain about the homework.  
  
That calm is interrupted by two ladies. At first surprised by the unfamiliar person at the entrance, then they look around until they find Novak. Andy recognizes them as part of the group of Serbs that comes in.  
  
Novak initially smiles bright upon seeing them. "Good afternoon." That changes once he sees the narrow stare directed his way. "Ana, are you eating here or just annoyed with me?"  
  
Ana crosses her arms over her chest. "I am eating here but I want you to know that, if you weren't working, I'd hit you with my pocketbook."  
  
Andy says, "This should be fun. What'd you do this time?" Gilles has just gotten off the phone and is digging for a ten dollar bill in his pocket. Andy calls out to Gilles, "Cheating dog."  
  
Gilles replies, "Bridal party."  
  
Andy raises an eyebrow, having never considered that. Then he remembers the other woman there is Jelena, the bride-to-be, so it _does_ make sense. "Damn it. You'd think I'd be able to win money off the new guy."  
  
Novak complains, "One, I hate that game," louder to Gilles, "No betting!" back to normal voice, "and two, Nothing! Everyone is yelling at me for no damn reason!"  
  
Ana starts, "I _told_ this fool not to fix Andy up..."  
  
Novak interrupts, "Andy _agreed!"  
_  
"He agreed to the _first_ date. Reluctantly. Probably because you're a pest. Did you or did you not arrange a date with a guy who was trying to get a job _here_?"  
  
Gilles bows as a reply, to which Andy laughs and Novak narrows his stare. Novak is now wishing he'd never started this mess. "Okay, I screwed up with Rafa and needed to make amends, hence the other date. But... I had to put up with him telling me off last night, which isn't fair because I didn't even _talk_ to you about needing to fix him up!"  
  
Ana is no longer paying attention; she is focused on Roddick. Her eyes widen as she begins to piece everything together. "Wait a damn minute. You date that Russian who always flirts, right? Curly haired hottie who usually works the entrance when Novak isn't around?"  
  
Andy appears to be a deer in headlights upon suddenly being yanked into the conversation. "Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
Ana and Jelena begin laughing, to the surprise of all the guys. Jelena is barely able to blurt out, "The florist is a _liar_... and probably will make good fertilizer when the Russian finds out."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marat arrives at the diner just as the doors are about to close. Andy looks around, safe in the knowledge that many seriously regarded the sign about the early closing.  
  
Just as they’re about to leave, Marat asks Novak, “Just wondering something. Why are your friends waiting in the parking lot?”  
  
Novak mutters, "Because Ana says she'll inflict bodily harm on me if she stays in here. Even though none of this is my fault and she now _knows_ it."  
  
Andy chuckles as he remembers how angry Ana was when she arrived. "I was able to diffuse the situation quite nicely."  
  
Novak glares at Roddick. "If by 'diffuse', you mean that your mere presence shut her up in two seconds flat. But I'm not all that impressed with your skills."  
  
Marat is about to ask for details but Andy cuts in, "Don't bother. My version is much better than his."  
  
Marat glances from Andy - who is dying to tell him - to Novak - who seems pissed off to find nobody on his side - to Gilles - who is too amused by Marat's blank reaction to whatever the three of them know. Then decides he'd rather not hang around here because there's stuff to do before the party and he would like to enjoy the time alone with Andy. "Let's get going."  
  
They are walking in the parking lot when Marat chooses for a little bit more of a delay. When they get to the car, Marat surprises Andy by, instead of going to the driver’s side, approaching the American waiting for the door to unlock on the passenger side and traps him in place. Andy turns around to face him, asking, “I thought you were anxious to leave.”  
  
“I was anxious to leave _the_ diner. I haven’t been able to do this for too long,” then leans in and kisses him.  
  
Andy chuckles. “You are incorrigible.” He glances toward the two ladies watching. “While giving them a freebie.”  
  
“I have no objection to that.” After another kiss, Marat asks, “Novak said once that Ana loves a show. We can provide that. Better from us than whatever she’s witnessed from him. Even if she's waiting for his shift to end so she can properly attack him for whatever the hell he did or didn't do.”  
  
Andy shakes his head. "They're not waiting for Novak."  
  
"What? So who…”  
  
Andy is no longer paying attention to Marat, his focus on the car that's just entered the lot. The blond has a big smile on his face when he recognizes someone in the car, then the ladies approaching it. "That's what I thought. I know we're supposed to hurry but please let's wait and see this."  
  
Marat guesses Andy's love for gossip is overriding this moment and leans next to him against the car and observes. He's trying to piece this together. Ana is the taller one and has the ability to have Novak fearing for his life. The other is Jelena, the peacemaker of the Serbian group, or in this case probably the referee.  
  
"I'm missing something. Why should we care about this?"  
  
"I need to see his reaction to the story Ana told me."  
  
"Who is he? Andy..."  
  
"Exactly. Also, the driver is Andy's brother so we should get to watch the show from the soon-to-be-married. Fair play."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy Murray exits the car and barely takes two steps when Ana is in his face. He holds his hands up in surrender and says automatically, “What’d Novak do this time?”  
  
Ana glances in the direction of Andy Roddick and Marat, nodding their way. “I think I know what happened yesterday. Please don’t blame Novak because, believe it or not, he wasn’t involved.”  
  
“What did he tell you?”  
  
“He was confused as was I. It didn’t occur to me until we got here what happened. Jelena and I were talking about coming to the diner for brunch and she said something like ‘too bad Andy will be at the soccer game so won’t be working’. The florist asks how I know you, so I say that you're her," gesturing to Jelena, "soon-to-be brother-in-law. He keeps asking questions, including if you were dating the greeter, but now I’m thinking he wanted a date with that Andy,” pointing to Roddick, “but couldn’t back out of the mistake once you appeared. I remembered Jamie bailed on both meetings with the florist, which would have eliminated any confusion.”  
  
Murray glances toward the pair, noticing how Roddick is talking very quickly while also looking toward this direction, then shrugs. “Makes sense. He has asked Marat out in the past. What he probably wanted was to know if Roddick was single. Or maybe something kinkier, given the parties involved.”  
  
Ana chuckles, remembering what she just saw from Marat and Roddick. “I could believe that.”  
  
“That _is_ a relief of sorts. I mean, I don't know much about Ferrero but I didn't like being laughed at, either.” If there's one person who just _gets_ him, it's probably Ana. That said, he doesn't particularly like admitting that he was hurt by yesterday's encounter, even though it turned out to be a mistake.  
  
Ana takes a deep breath. “Even so... I'm worried. I see you so tense and I just know there’s more going on that you’re not telling me. There’s a guy that’s causing this. I thought it was Novak at first but now I doubt it. You can’t fool me so don’t bother. Will he be in there?” pointing to the diner.  
  
Andy lets out a loud sigh then slumps his shoulders and nods, resigned to no longer fighting her.  
  
He expects to hear her try to be encouraging but Ana startles him by messing up his hair and undoing one more button on his polo shirt. She leans back to give an inspection. “There. Now you look like someone who just came from _playing_ soccer instead of just _watching_ it.”  
  
“Ana, this is utterly stupid.”  
  
“Oh really? Ask your brother that question. I guarantee you he’s getting quite lucky,” pointing to the spot where Jamie’s car had been but he and Jelena are long gone.  
  
Andy doesn’t even get a chance to notice that because Roddick and Marat are standing right behind him and Marat is very amused. Marat says, “I really like this girl. She’s totally right about the soccer thing.” At Roddick’s glare, Marat adds, “I’m sorry but soccer beats baseball and American football in this case.” Marat wraps an arm around Murray, finding the horrified look from the Scot too hilarious to ignore. "Come on, kid. Ana and I joining forces is so much better than _anything_ Novak says."  
  
Roddick says meaningfully, "You should be scared right now." Grabbing onto Marat's arm, he says, "Don't forget what we're supposed to be doing."  
  
"The liquor. Right." Roddick pulls him away but Marat continues, "When I get back, be prepared for taste-testing and _my_ advice."  
  
Ana and Andy watch the car peel out of the lot, then Andy mutters, "This is going to be a long night."


	12. How to be a Drunken Fool… or Just a Drunk… or Just a Fool

_Wagers on who will get the Drunkest_  
 _Sam: Lleyton, Andy M, Andy R, Roger_  
 _Mario: Tommy, Nicolas, ~~Andy R,~~ Marin, Sod_ _  
Andy R: John, Sam, Novak_  
 _Lleyton: Marat_

John knows that the person he wagered on in the drinking pool, Roddick, isn’t back yet so, theoretically, he shouldn’t be trying to give Sam a head start. However, John just can’t resist when Sam starts the trash talking. It would seem to be obvious not to pose a drinking challenge to a guy who spent four years in a fraternity and went to tailgate parties for every football game.  
  
So the case of beer John brought has already been started, in the guise of learning Texas Hold ‘Em. John will accept losing the money from the bet if it means Sam doing something totally humiliating and wishing it to be forgotten.  
  
“I think I’m getting this game,” Mario says as he lays down a king and a queen to complete the full house.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and slumps in the chair, only having two pair, then grabs the can and takes a chug. John does the same but holds the can up long enough to hide his smile from Sam.  
  
In another area of the diner, Gilles has brought his guitar and Novak is singing some made-up song to the tune. Andy Murray is writing down these makeshift lyrics while paying attention to the entrance. He volunteers to do watch for letting employees in, the better to stay distracted from who isn’t in the building.  
  
It is about fifteen minutes into this routine when there is finally a knock to interrupt. Andy drops the notepad to get the door. Good thing he rushed because it turns out to be Mardy, who is attempting to carry a bag while with the crutches.  
  
“Good evening, Other Andy.” Andy quickly grabs the bag, then steps aside to let him in. Mardy enters, scrunching his nose at the “music” and calls out, “Hey Novak. Stick with your studies, man.” Glancing at the guitar player, Mardy kids, “Is this your new boyfriend? I think Novak will make a move on this one as well.”  
  
Andy rolls his eyes and leads Mardy over to that table, then proudly says, “Actually, he’s your sub. Mardy, this is Gilles. He is very conscientious and Mr. Federer will realize that you’re no longer needed, allowing you to pursue your acting full-time.” Andy puts on a fake smile at that news.  
  
“Nice to hear you’re still a jerk. Anyway, the bag is for the giants at the other table.” Andy finds Mardy’s attempts at sounding cool annoying but helps him along.  
  
Sam sees them first and stands up. “Welcome back. Balance has been restored,” then pulls a chair over for Mardy. “How’d you like the delivery?”  
  
Mardy chuckles at that. “It’s deadly when you and Roddick join forces.”  
  
Sam replies, “To be fair, your guy seemed scared of the attention. So, he drove you here?”  
  
“Yeah. It was a nice afternoon.” Mardy grins, then sits down and sets the crutches aside. “Already drinking away?”  
  
“You be our judge,” Sam says. “I think John is cheating.”  
  
John rolls his eyes. “We’re both going to lose the pool and it’s his own damn fault.”  
  
“Of course,” Mardy says doubtfully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy Roddick and Marat have returned. They set the bags down, then Roddick heads to the poker game, slapping Mardy on the back as a greeting before getting a chair.  
  
“Who’s winning?” Roddick whispers to John.  
  
John mutters behind his hand, “The game? Mario. The drinking pool? So far, you and whoever else picked Sam has the early lead. He’s an idiot.”  
  
Sam calls out, “Do you feel as lucky with cards as you do with wagers, Mr. Roddick?”  
  
Andy glares at Mardy, who is trying not to laugh. If Mardy returns to the day shift and Gilles is working then as well, Andy will be broke. Guaranteed. “Line ‘em up, Surfer boy, and we’ll see who is the lucky one.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour has passed and people are enjoying the drinks, whether from the case of beer or whatever Marat has been demonstrating to Novak. Marat has been keeping one eye on the door, knowing the party hasn’t truly started unless Roger or Lleyton, or both, arrive.  
  
It soon becomes clear he’s not the only one getting edgy about them being missing. The card game is going in several directions. Marat isn’t sure but he thinks the game is now Omaha with sevens wild mixed with calling out Applejack when there are pairs on the table.  
  
Then there’s the way the music has turned. It is faint at first, little more than chords but when a tune can be recognized, then that there are clear words being sung over and over, it’s doomsday. At least now Marat has figured out why he believed that Novak and Murray shared a brain for so long.  
  
 _The frat is together, sharing one brain again  
Just get them liquored up and all is zen _   
  
Sam says over his shoulder, “Get a clue, or at least a tune, Novak.”  
  
Novak has been trying to get the daiquiri mixture right but he stops the blender upon hearing his name and listens. “What _is_ that?” Novak turns around, looking for Gilles’ guitar. Great, Murray picks _now_ to make a joke. Too bad he’s really sucking the humor out of Novak’s parody idea.  
  
When he notices Sam staring their way, Murray says innocently, “You don’t like the commentary?” then continues singing:  
  
 _Bets ‘round the table, the blonds always losing  
The cooks’ tastes are terrible but that’s what they’re choosing_  
  
Sam says to the rest of the table, “Excuse me,” then heads over to Marat and Novak to ask in a low whisper, “Is Other Andy drunk?”  
  
Marat shakes his head. “Not a drop. That glass of vodka cranberry has been sitting in front of him for the past hour. Gilles, on the other hand, _may_ be near drunk and he’s doing the encouraging.”  
  
Sam orders them, “Then get the fuck started on the Brit so at least he has a good reason for the ridiculous singing,” and returns to the game.  
  
Novak glances at the booth. Although Andy’s back is to them, Novak can tell there’s something not right about the music, beyond the off-base humor. “What is going on with him?”  
  
Marat studies carefully, then thinks back to what he learned in the parking lot earlier. “My guess? A mixture of second-hand booze and severe anxiety. I’m going to have a chat with him. Pay attention to the consistency,” tapping the blender before heading to the booth.  
  
 _The Russian messes with everyone if given a chance  
Time to celebrate with the florist, just dance  
  
_Marat stands in front of the booth, chuckling while shaking his head. “Oh, I should not be advising you properly after that couplet.”  
  
Gilles calls out, “I will advise you that the banana drink is quite delectable. _Magnifique, monsieur_.”  
  
Marat sits down next to Gilles and pats him on the head. “I don’t know you that well but I do appreciate you contributing to his delinquency, in French no less. Now, Andy, let’s chat. While on one hand the poker guys think you’re an asshole right now, I do have to respect you attempting to loosen up, even if it’s because you’re nervous about later.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what they think and I’m not nervous regarding anything later _._ ”  
  
“Oh cram it. The thing is, you would probably have success if you weren’t convinced you’re just a dork. I mean, your knowledge of wine, thanks to Santoro, would be enough to impress any first date.”  
  
Gilles leans against the wall, inspecting Andy. “Not a dork,” he slurs.  
  
Andy mock-salutes him. “Thank you for that assessment.” Gilles grins then resumes his guitar playing. Andy mumbles to Marat, “I don’t need advice.”  
  
“Let me tell you something. I was not always the smooth operator you see now. When I was in school, I was the geek. Good in math, chess, stereotypical Russian. I tried to mold into what was cool. I played baseball and American football, even though I do love the soccer. Constantly struck out on dates. If you don’t believe me, ask my sister for blackmail material. It wasn’t until I finished high school and met this Swedish guy named Pim Pim that I began to realize my strengths. We’d act as each other’s wingman.”  
  
Andy replies, “Only you could say that with a straight face.” He shakes his head. “ _Pim Pim?_ ”  
  
Marat narrows his stare, then counters in a loud booming voice with his arms raised, “The Power Of The Cheesecake!”  
  
Roddick, Sam and Mardy turn around, laughing at Marat’s pose. They hold up their glasses and call out in unison, “Master of the universe,” all three downing their drinks before resuming the game.  
  
“Fuck off,” Andy mutters, but he buries his face behind his arm, clearly embarrassed. “Just fucking announce that to everyone, please.”  
  
Marat had forgotten that Andy was the reason he bet on Lleyton in the pool in the first place. He really didn’t realize that Andy thinks he said that _because_ of the baker, whereas Marat was just thinking of something funny to shout out in retaliation. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before the doors open, Roger and Lleyton stumbling in, deep in the middle of a story.  
  
" _Drover?_ " Roger exclaims. "That might be the worst yet!"  
  
Lleyton says sarcastically, "Yeah, well, there was _so much_ thought put into the name of this place. _International Diner_ , geez, any more vague? At least this name is memorable and conveys a certain image..."  
  
"Yeah, let's round up the livestock and get everyone together for a piece of pie!"  
  
Marat approaches them. "Hello. Hi, there. Where the hell have you guys been? Party. _Your,_ " gesturing to Roger, "idea. Remember?"  
  
Tommy has just entered, clearly the one who was doing the driving. He shakes his head. "I have learned my lesson. _Never_ leave these two alone with a bottle of champagne. Lightweights."  
  
Andy Roddick calls out, "It's about time! What is the news?"  
  
Lleyton tilts his head then turns to Roger. "You said nobody else knew..."  
  
"He's a damn sleuth," Roger mutters. Louder, he says, "Everyone. We have an announcement to make..."  
  
Lleyton starts, "The Great Roger... oh, wait, that's a different speech," then starts giggling.  
  
Marat turns to Tommy and asks, " _Only_ champagne? I so owe you money for getting him started early. I had my doubts but I think I'll win everyone's cash."  
  
"Shut up, Marat," Lleyton snaps, then clears his throat to say, "The announcement is... Blake's Candies is closing and will soon be replaced with Drover Baked Goods."  
  
Roger says, "You're seriously using _Drover_? That is just wrong. Even The Kiwi Bakery is better."  
  
"One, that's really cheesy," Lleyton says. "Two, I am close to certain not a single product will _have_ kiwi in it, so it's just ripe for ridicule."  
  
"Hold it!" Mardy calls out. He makes the effort to get off the chair and grab his crutches to approach them before asking straight up, "Lley, are you opening a bakery a block away from the diner? With Roger's help?" Both of them nod. "That is so awesome."  
  
Marat heads over to Novak with the blender and gets two glasses. "This requires a toast, though there's only enough in here for two, so tough luck, Rog." John passes out cans of beer for the others while Marat is speaking. "It will be a shame to see you gone, since that will be the end of any sanity in that kitchen."  
  
Sam and Mario exclaim, "Hey!"  
  
"But it's nice to know we'll be able to bug you in such a convenient location!" Marat wraps Lleyton in a hug, then whispers, "Also, thank you for getting Roger drunk. I didn't think anyone other than myself after a fight with him was capable of that."  
  
While others congratulate and Sam drags Lleyton to the poker table, muttering, "I know you cheated before so we will settle this once and for all," Gilles returns to playing his guitar, more of a blues rift. Andy Murray is startled at first by the sound, then doesn't miss a beat in continuing the "song".  
  
 _The Aussie is getting out of here, not a moment too soon_   
_Though he's prob'ly drunk enough to go howling at the moon_  
  
Lleyton turns around to see who sang that while Sam yells over his shoulder, "I'm going to knock you out with his guitar if you keep it up. The world will be a better place."  
  
"You have your fun, I have mine," Murray retorts, right before he sees Lleyton face him with a puzzled look. Andy gives Lleyton a defiant stare before jotting down the lyrics.  
  
"What was that about?" Lleyton asks.  
  
Sam says proudly, "I will mess up his mind so badly he will fucking _wish_ he'd gotten drunk instead."  
  
* * * * *  
  
About a half hour later, Andy Roddick approaches the spot at the counter where Roger and Tommy are sitting. Roger seems to have returned to business mode, back to design decisions.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding," Andy exclaims loudly, then pushes the papers toward Tommy. "Do you really think it's even worth discussing this when you're not exactly sober?"  
  
"That's kind of the point," Tommy says. "Attack now just to see what comes from that bottle of champagne." He shrugs. "It worked okay in college."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Andy sits in the stool next to Roger's. "I have been trying to hold off the vultures who want me in their drinking game. Who gave them the idea that _I_ should be the target this year?"  
Roger chuckles, then says, "That would be Sam. Futile effort, but it does help you and I divide money among fewer people. Assuming Sam wins, of course."  
  
"Even including your little display with Lleyton, I would still say that Sam will be the drunkest. He actually thinks it is a good idea to see if he can push Other Andy into getting drunk tonight. Not a bet, just a stupid wager in his own head."  
  
Roger raises an eyebrow. "That is a terrible idea." But since Roger is a bit tipsy, he surprises Andy with a kiss. "I do commend you for not stooping down to his level."  
  
Tommy says, "If I'd known it would be like this, I would have backed someone other than Mario." Turning to the poker table. "That bet seems to be lost. Totally sober. I'll play deejay with Nicolas for awhile." He stands up, then walks over to Andy and says, "I don't hook up with people in closets but it's empty if you guys want..." Andy shoves him away before finishing that sentence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Sam is ready to go into action. He says loudly, "I have work to do," then leaves the poker table for the booth.  
  
Gilles is leaning against the wall, his legs propped on the booth as he's reciting stuff from his cooking class in a strange accent. Andy Murray asks, "Is that your version of an Australian accent?"  
  
"At least I didn't resort to 'a shrimp on the barbie', unlike some idiots," pointing to Novak, who had been at the table a few minutes earlier, annoyed about failing at the martini. "How would _you_ do an Australian?"  
Andy doesn't get a chance to think about that because Sam calls out, “Hey there, Other Andy! The rock star. We need your help.”  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" Even though he's really not busy, hanging around Gilles being a drunken idiot is better than hanging around Sam the idiot who is drunk. At least Gilles is making the evening fun whereas Sam wants revenge.  
  
Sam shrugs, then yanks Andy from his seat and drags him to the table before he has a chance to protest. When they stop at the table and Andy has caught up, he struggles to get out of Sam's grip. But the cook is too strong, tightly wrapping his arms around him. Sam speaks very close to Andy's ear when he announces, “You can be our judge. Mardy wants out. This is so much better than holding onto the same glass all night.”  
  
“Let go of me.” Murray continues to try to worm his way out.  
  
Andy Roddick suddenly appears with a camera in his hand, taking a quick photo before reminding, “You forget the pictures can be used as proof… or blackmail. Don’t you have him in the pool? We," pointing to himself and Roger, who has popped up, snuggling against Andy's side, “as well as you, can win with this shot."  
  
John says, “Don’t be so sure about that one yet, Roddick. We’re still wearing _you_ down.” But he doesn't really mean it at this point, conceding that Roddick isn't intending to give in to Sam's challenge.  
Murray mutters, “Damn it.” He’s not so sure this is worth the money but what the hell. He stands still, letting Sam pull him close as Roddick takes another photo before Roger leads him away.  
Lleyton nods toward Roddick's retreating form, then calls out, “Sam, let him go.”  
  
Andy stares Lleyton down, insisting, “I can get rid of him if I wanted to do so. As Roddick said…”  
  
Lleyton narrows his eyes, taking long strides to where Sam and Andy are positioned. “Joke’s over. Sam…”  
  
Sam is about to release his grip when he gets a sharp jab in the ribs and quickly backs away. “Damn it, Andy.”  
  
Andy shrugs, feigning innocence. “Told ya I didn’t need your help.”  
  
Sam staggers over to the table, holding his side as he sits. “Wow, that was impressive. Is your mom teaching self-defense courses?”  
  
Before Andy has a chance to reply, Lleyton shoves him into the kitchen, saying, “Don’t. He’s actually liking you right now, which means he’s just being a drunk jackass.”  
  
“It doesn't matter. Stop defending me. I am perfectly capable of _dealing_ with the drunk jackass, as you may have seen."  
  
"What is going on with you?" Lleyton realizes he sounds too loud but he's annoyed and wants to get this conversation over with.  
  
"Should we really have this talk while you're drinking? I've been told logic goes out the window after a few sips of wine."  
  
It takes a few seconds before it clicks what has been going on all this time. Lleyton's voice is getting louder, shock replaced with anger, "Are you fucking serious? Andy..."  
  
"So there's nothing to discuss."  
  
" _You_ wanted to forget what happened that night, not me."  
  
Andy stares Lleyton down, refusing to show any reaction to Lleyton's words. "Look, you politely turned me down. Which, fine, I understand. I don't need to be told twice."  
  
"I told you if the situation was different _that night_ I would have _considered._ _You_ turned it into something else, ignoring everything. You even pushed me toward Tommy!"  
  
"You two fit together. You deserve someone like him: handsome, charming, smart. Not..." Andy stops himself just before giving away too much. "No, not going there. You don't want to hear that. I'm sorry. This is not the time." He shakes his head and pushes away from Lleyton, needing to get out of here.  
  
Lleyton watches, initially shocked but more determined than ever to finish this. He jolts into action, rushing to catch up to Andy, who has only gotten past the counter. Lleyton misjudges his foot speed and they end up colliding into a stool, Andy pinned in place.  
  
Lleyton allows Andy to stand up and face him before he barks out, "What were you going to say?!"  
  
"No." Andy tries to move away but Lleyton pushes him back, refusing to let him escape again.

"Stop it! You've made excuses to keep everyone from finding out the truth. You assume I'm not interested."  
  
"You already told me once!"  
  
"Take a chance. Make a move. Come on!"  
  
"I already _made_ a move, Lleyton! I'm not doing that again. I'm not making a fool of myself in front of everyone because they _already_ think I'm a fool. I've done that enough."  
  
There is no longer any sound to drown out this conversation. Lleyton was already vaguely aware but, more importantly, Andy has just figured that out and appears even more desperate to flee before everyone sees him break.  
  
Lleyton places a palm on the back of Andy's neck and lowers his head so his view is blocked from the others. He whispers in Andy's ear, "Nobody thinks you're a fool. They think you're a bit of a prick perhaps but not a fool. Just loyal. Nobody is supposed to know you care about these people." Lleyton's fingers are making circles, hoping to calm Andy down.  
  
Andy's voice catches in his throat when he asks, "What do _you_ think?"  
  
"You don't _fool_ me. You've been burned in the past and afraid that'll happen again. So you do a pre-emptive strike. You may think it's the alcohol speaking but I know I desperately wish I'd kissed you back that night so that there wouldn't be these doubts. I won't tonight, even if I want to, because I want you to be sure I mean everything I'm saying. I don't play games but I get the feeling you think this is a game." Lleyton lets go and backs away, declaring for everyone else to hear, "This is not a game, you're not a fool and I really fucking wish you saw what everyone else sees. A damn good person who doesn't deserve to get fucked over."  
  
Andy looks up, not sure exactly how to deal with everything Lleyton just said. He wishes he was drunk right now so he can react off of instinct. Instead, he sounds so small when he asks, "Can I please leave now?"  
Lleyton nods, then watches Andy walk out of the diner, wishing his brain had stopped his mouth from saying all of that a little bit sooner. Reluctantly, he trudges over to the poker table, knowing all eyes are on him, and sits back down. "How can I be such an idiot?"  
  
Sam says flippantly, "If I'm going to lose the pool, better to Marat than Roddick. To think, it didn't even require any work."  
  
John hits him upside the head. Sam stares at him in shock, then John turns his back to him and assures Lleyton, "It's really not that bad."  
  
Mardy is the one sitting next to Lleyton and, even though he's not quite sure what has happened in the last few days to lead to this moment, suspects he knows what's going on based on his day with Juan Martin. He brings Lleyton's head to rest on his shoulder and says softly, "If it makes you feel better, I think he's just shocked to discover you like him back."  
  
Andy Roddick and Roger are in their booth in the corner, not really paying attention to what had just happened, when Marat swoops in on the other side. Roger is nuzzling Andy’s neck when he asks, “Should I be concerned about whatever the commotion was about?”  
  
Marat says, “I think you’re past that point tonight. I’ll explain tomorrow morning. Right now, we need to get you home.”  
  
Roger tries to be suave when he asks, “Can you make me pay for my error in judgment tonight?” He sits up, having changed paths. “I should know better with that particular bottle Tommy bought… my father told me there were certain brands…”  
  
“We’re not having a wine discussion now,” Marat counters. “Andy, when you’re able to detangle him from you, let me know so I’ll drive. You need to stay here and deal with the frat.”


	13. Drunken Aftereffects

"Andy, I am truly amazed," Mardy says as he's getting ready to leave.  Tommy is at the door, playing driver.  "You are the responsible one tonight.  I think I'm afraid."  
  
Roddick chuckles.  "The better question is, what will show up in the morning."  He's watching Sam insist to Mario and Sod that he'd become the head cook when Lleyton's business gets off the ground.  "I'd get him to cut it out but he's likely going to help me win the money."  
  
So much for being responsible.  Mardy replies, "Yeah, well, if I were him, I'd shut the hell up around the Swede.  He's scary."  He's referring to Sod, the unofficial head cook of the evening crew.  "Besides, Roger would never do that."  
  
"I know.  Sam doesn't have the training.  More importantly, he suffers from power trips.  He's my friend but I can't agree with him.  I could deal with Sod because at least work would get done."  
  
"Do you really want to work around Sod on a regular basis?" Mardy challenges.  
  
"It would be..."  
  
Andy notices Sam and Sod are now standing up, staring each other down.  Mario has wedged himself between them, acting as referee, as John lounges back in his chair, trying not to laugh as he's enjoying the show.  Sod says, "If you seriously think you are better than me, go back to sticking your head in the sand."  
  
Sam says, "Nobody here cares about Swedish food.  Name one dish that anyone would request.  Excluding Swedish meatballs, which are basically your country's version of meat loaf anyway."  
  
" _Meat loaf?_ " Sod's eyes are slits and he is ready to go off on Sam.  
  
Mardy shakes his head and decides to leave, then turns to Andy and calls out, "Good luck, boss."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How did the assignment turn out?" Novak asks, carefully guiding Gilles along the path to his house.  
  
"I would make a terrible baker.  Gael says it tastes delicious but it looks terrible and, besides, he'll eat anything.  Richie wants to show off for you.  As well he should - he _is_ the talent of the class."  
  
"Did you say he wants to show off _for me_?"  
  
"Yeah.  He likes you, for some reason.  Like, enough for Gael to bitch to _me_ ," pointing to himself, "about _him_ ," gesturing outward, as if Richie was standing in front of him, "talking too much about _you,_ " pointing dismissively to Novak.  
  
"Is Richie like that a lot?  I mean, when it comes to guys he likes?"  Novak shakes his head.  He didn't actually drink much of what Marat taught him but he now knows why Andy Murray was singing, as Gilles' drunkenness appears to be contagious.  
  
"Yeah, he's as hopeless as you are."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How did I get convinced to drink so much?" Roger says as soon as Andy Roddick enters the kitchen.  Papers are scattered on the table, notes jotted down, and Roger is reading them through but it’s not making sense.  Then again, it appears to be mostly Tommy’s handwriting transcribing Roger’s babbling.  Marat's car is still in the driveway and Andy can hear him at another end of the house.  
  
"It was more than a bottle of champagne, wasn't it?"  
  
"Andy," Roger says, his voice sounding as if he's reprimanding.  "Given how long we've know each other, as well as Lleyton, do you _seriously_ think we only had that?"  
  
"No, but I want to hear you explain because _Tommy_ believes that.  He's only known you guys for a short amount of time."  
  
"Lleyton was so nervous before the meeting so I brought the whisky.  Do not ask me why whisky because I have no clue.  So o _ne_ shot of whisky was for that.  The others occurred afterwards, once the champagne ran out."  
  
"Yeah, you’ll pay for that one later," Marat chuckled, entering the room with his keys dangling in his fingers.  "Do you want me to stay around, Rog?  Andy will be gone in the morning."  
  
Roger initially shakes his head but then realizes Marat is asking because of the impending hangover.  "Yeah, if you want."  
  
Marat rests his hand on Roger’s shoulder.  "Aww, this will be too much fun tomorrow.  I have to remember next year to pick you in the pool and make sure someone has plans to celebrate."  
  
Andy rolls his eyes.  "I have to be awake too early.  Being responsible sucks."  He brushes Roger’s hair off his forehead and gives a quick kiss before heading for the living room.  Andy knows he won’t get any peace if he joins Marat and Roger in the bedroom tonight because he's the one who'll need to deal with the immediate fallout tomorrow morning.  
  
Marat follows Andy out of the kitchen, asking, "So what _is_ the verdict on the pool?"  
  
Andy shrugs.  "Lleyton stuck with beer after you left while Sam challenged Sod to a _cook-off_.  That's just asking for trouble.  Too close to call so I'm using the morning-after effect to decide.  I figure it'll be easier to tell how drunk Lleyton was when gauged off of Other Andy."  
  
"I don't really _want_ to be the winner, Andy," Marat says softly.  "Picking him was supposed to be a joke.  I knew about the plan to get you drunk and tried to throw another opponent into the ring.  Lleyton has been tense lately so I thought I'd egg Sam into challenging him, you guys would win the money, at my expense, and that would be all.  It backfired.  Hell, I didn't realize I was advising Other Andy about impressing fricking _Lleyton_ \- I was trying to boost the kid's confidence after the Juan Carlos debacle."  
  
Andy cringes.  "You told the math geek story, didn't you?"  
  
Marat appears sheepish at that admission.  "I couldn't resist.  But Lleyton when _actually_ drunk?  He's got loose lips.  I once had a recording of him drunk-dialing the Belgian waffle.  Well, until we broke up and _he_ broke the tape in retaliation.  It cracks me up every time he mentions giving the other ex that waffle recipe and he fucking knows it."  
  
Andy pushes Marat back to the kitchen.  "I have enough to deal with and I would have been happier not knowing you corrupted the kids with your _advice_."  Shaking his head as he walks away, Andy mutters, "Marat needs to stop thinking.  It ruins everyone else's life."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lleyton arrives for opening the next morning and finds Andy Murray sitting by the door.  So much for easing his headache.  
  
"Have you been here all night?"  Andy _is_ in different clothes from last night so at least he's been home, but his hair is still a mess and his eyes are as bleary as Lleyton's.  
  
Andy shakes his head.  "Went home and couldn’t sleep.  Been walking aimlessly before I stopped here."  
  
Lleyton unlocks the door and they both enter.  "What’s keeping you awake?"  
  
"You remember what you said last night?"  Andy heads out of the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, needing to keep distance, as well as the early jolt to the day.  
  
"Yeah.  Meant every word."  Lleyton was going to head to the pantry but decides it would be better to pay attention and see where Andy is heading with the question.  
  
"Of course.  Right."  When the pot is starting up, Andy returns to the kitchen.  Lleyton is standing right in the middle of the room so Andy retreats to the wall.  He is trying not to fidget from the intense stare directed at him but, even so, Andy talks too fast when he admits, "So, you wanted to know how I’d finish that sentence?  It began ‘You deserve a guy like Tommy: handsome, funny, smart’?"  Lleyton nods.  Andy cringes as he reluctantly finishes, "It was ‘not someone like me, who isn’t any of those things’.  But I had a chance to think about advice Marat, of all people, gave."  
  
Lleyton is about to say that Andy is mistaken about the first part but he remembers something Marat said years ago.  "Marat told the math geek story?"  
  
"Yeah."  Andy’s shoulders slump, as he realizes he's been duped. "He made that up?"  
  
"I called his bluff on that one.  Dina showed me his yearbook.  He was named Most Likely To Be On The Cover Of A Tabloid.  _That_ I believe."  
  
"Figures."  Even though there was logic to the advice, Andy should have assumed Marat wasn’t telling the truth.  Andy stares at his feet when he says, "I suppose I do need to make a move, now that you admitted that you wanted to," pauses to make sure he does this right, "kiss me?"  
  
Lleyton is finding it cute how, now that everything is out in the open, Andy has gotten so shy around him.  The guy he found in the closet that night has finally returned.  "Well, I think who does what when may be overrated in this case."  He takes two long strides, pushes Andy against the wall and kisses him.  
  
When Lleyton backs away, Andy is in a state of shock.  "I know I just said it so I shouldn’t be surprised but… wow."  
  
"Was that a problem?"  
  
"Only that you stopped."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andy Roddick is in the parking lot with Sam and John, discussing the pool.  Roddick happily announces, "Clearly the ‘winner’ is you."  
  
Sam grumbles, "Well, really, you…" He snatches the sheet from Andy’s hands as he continues, "Lleyton, Other Andy and Roger… _Roger?_   That _hurts…_ a little."  Sam shoves the sheet back in Andy’s hands.  "I wasn’t the drunkest anyway."  
  
"I have Marin ready just in case," Roddick says, holding up his phone.  "But who would it be instead?  It wasn’t Mario, clearly.  I didn't even get to foolish.  Technically, you could say that _nobody_ wins since Gilles was the drunkest but we had no way of knowing that one."  
  
"You’re forgetting Lleyton.  You saw the way he and Other Andy were interacting.  _That_ was being a drunken jerk.  Even more so if we find out what Lleyton said.  I mean, I doubt Andy will admit anything since he wins money by it _not_ being Lleyton but there’s weird tension with those two."  
  
John reminds Sam, "Andy’ll also point out that you had your arms all over him and want the money simply for the trauma."  
  
They open the door, to find the two they’re talking about kissing.  Roddick slams the door shut to get their attention.  
  
Andy Murray mutters, "Of course," but doesn't allow Lleyton to face the trio.  Instead, he says, "We were doing so well keeping this a secret."  
  
Lleyton buries his head under Andy's chin, trying not to laugh out loud.  He doesn't know who exactly arrived but wouldn't be surprised if Andy is staring right at Sam as he says that.  
  
Roddick asks, "So The Night Of The Closet, did you two..."  
  
"No," Andy says, still calm.  "But it was the starting point."  Andy can feel Lleyton silently giggling and runs a hand through his blond hair to keep him from moving away.  
  
Sam declares, "I get it.  You two are playing a practical joke on me."  Andy stares blankly, as if waiting for who will blink first.  
  
Roddick is catching on to Sam's thinking and decides to push.  "I had this _feeling_ there was hidden romance in the air, even before last night's argument.  But that?  _Classic_ lovers' quarrel."  
  
Sam glances from Roddick back to the pair and shakes his head.  "Call Marin.  I'm going home," then storms out of the diner.  
  
As soon as the door shuts, Lleyton playfully pushes Andy away and cannot stop laughing.  "You have no idea how difficult it was not to react.  Damn you, Roddick.  Actually, damn both you Andys."  
  
Roddick smiles proudly but then asks, "Okay, seriously.  Was that kiss for our benefit or are you... what _is_ the deal?"  
  
Lleyton glances up at Andy, then replies, "We're trying to figure that out."  Andy nods, accepting of that answer.  
  
"I see," Roddick says, deep in thought.  Suddenly, he gets a bright idea and turns to John, who seems to know where this is going.  "Want to see how long we can mess with Sam's head about this?"


	14. Getting Back at the Florist

Roger wasn't going to originally set foot in the diner that day but he is curious as to the fallout from the party. He isn't surprised to see Marin working - Andy had mentioned having him on standby - but _is_ shocked to see Lleyton.  
  
Roger strolls over. "How you feeling?"  
  
Lleyton tilts his head toward Marin. "It's a nice _quiet_ day."  
  
"Sam surrendered?"  
  
"Yeah." Lleyton smiles brightly. "He won't soon forget this one."  
  
Roger quirks an eyebrow. "What did you do?"  
  
" _I_ did nothing. Andy put thoughts in his head that were, in his opinion, stomach-churning."  
  
Andy Roddick enters the kitchen, placing orders for the cooks. Roger grins, needing to point out immediately, "You just couldn't resist twisting Sam around in order to win the money."  
  
"Something like that," Roddick replies carefully, using Lleyton to gauge what Roger knows. He decides to jump right in and say it. "Although, new game. Sam thinks Lley and Other Andy are having a secret torrid affair... so keep that going until further notice."  
  
" _What?!_ " Roger turns sharply to Lleyton, who is too stunned to react, then to Roddick. "How the hell did you come up with that one?"  
  
Piecing together that Roger really doesn’t know details, Roddick says cryptically, "Timing is everything." Marin has plates ready so Roddick takes them out of the kitchen.  
  
"Now, the truth. There is no way Murray would ever agree to that prank."  
  
Lleyton turns to the pancakes, seeing they're ready to flip. "Not a prank. They caught us kissing." He doesn't want to see Roger's reaction, so then focuses on the muffins ready to come out of the oven. "But it's not as seedy as Sam thinks. It _was_ Murray's idea to treat it as a prank for Sam's benefit."  
  
Marin is staring at Lleyton, floored by that admission. He squeaks out, “ _What_ did you say _?_ "  
  
The owner is equally baffled. "You were so drunk to do _that_ yet that convinced Sam _he_ was the drunkest?"  
  
Lleyton says with determination, " _No!_ That happened this morning at opening. Hangovers, not drunkenness. Clearheaded."  
  
Marin mutters, "Wow."  
  
Roger glances to John, who nods to confirm everything Lleyton just said. "I cannot believe you guys corrupted another one. Bad enough that Marat is teaching Novak bartending skills and Gilles will gladly sample the results, but I thought Andy was safe." Pointing to Marin, Roger continues, "Can you stay away from him, please?"  
  
"Well, Mario might beg to differ..."  
  
Roger shakes his head. "Don't even _joke_ about that, Lley."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marat nods as three of the Four F's arrive at the diner entrance around lunchtime. He’s glad in this moment to have agreed to work the lunch shift today in exchange for Novak dealing with the evening crew the next two nights. Otherwise, he would have missed whatever Andy Roddick had in mind for Juan Carlos.  
  
He observes that apparently Fernando and Feliciano are back on-again, if the fact that the normally fashion-conscious Feliciano's wrinkled white shirt is any indication. Ferrer just looks uncomfortable with them - considering their fourth is missing and what the young man has probably seen today of the other two, Marat isn't surprised.  
  
Marat wishes he didn’t know what he knew about the fourth’s attempt at finding out if he was single. It would be funny that Juan Carlos inadvertently got fixed up with Andy Murray when he just wanted to know if Andy Roddick was still with Marat – if Marat didn’t have to be in the middle yet not supposed to know any of it.  
  
One would imagine Juan Carlos isn’t exactly spreading that mistake around but cannot let him forget about it, either. Yet they’re all taken by surprise when Roddick strolls over with a wide smile on his face. "Why, good morning, _amigos_."  
  
Fernando is the only one of the crew to voice that suspicion. "Are you okay?"  
  
Feliciano says in Spanish, "Maybe he's finally interested in that three-way Juanqui proposed."  
  
Ferrer glares at Feliciano but Marat just laughs at the idea. He doesn't mean to laugh but he knows if Roddick had any clue what he said, he'd be steaming right now instead of fake-smiling.  
  
Andy continues, "Oh, I am _wonderful_. _Satisfecho_ , even. Someone is missing." Marat doesn’t know exactly what angle is being played here but Roddick loves the mind games and using the little bit of Spanish he knows, with the proper accent he’s likely been practicing no less, seems like part of the game.  
  
The guys don't seem to think it's too odd at all. Fernando says, "He's parking the car."  
  
Andy continues, "I can't _wait_ to see him. Here, let me lead you to a table." Marat watches as Andy at least knows enough to not have them in his own section, because that would definitely cause suspicion beyond the newly-reacquired Spanish skills.  
  
Marat chases after Andy as he heads to the kitchen but waits until they're away from the public to ask, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to see how deep a hole Juan Carlos can dig. Now, unfortunately, my Spanish sucks so I need you and Murray to help me. Do as much eavesdropping as possible after I hit them with the shot."  
  
Marat decides to offer, "Does it help that Feliciano wondered if you were interested in the threesome proposal?"  
  
"Immensely." Roddick rushes to catch Murray as soon as he opens the door. Not allowing a chance for the Brit to speak before saying, "Can you keep a straight face if you know I'm telling an outright lie?"  
  
Murray asks, "About?"  
  
"The Blind Date Fiasco? The thing is, they'll probably give more information in Spanish, as they're prone to do when insulting us. But I need you to shut up about the real story. I doubt Ferrero will outright mention it but they _are_ talking threesome so let’s see him sweat."  
  
"I'm sure I'm going to hate this but go ahead." Murray has to admit he's curious, having never been involved in Roddick's scheming - that's usually Mardy's position. He peeks out, spotting the quartet in his section. He grumbles, “Just great,” then walks out.  
  
Lleyton points out, “When Roger finds out…” He’s not sure if Roger is even in the building at the moment, but it doesn’t matter. “This is a very questionable plan.”  
  
Roddick snaps, “You don’t get a cent of the pool until the end of the shift. I could call Sam and say you were _still_ drunk this morning when you kissed Other Andy,” pointing to the still-swinging door.  
  
Marat mutters, “That’s definitely more believable, anyway.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Juan Carlos grins brightly upon seeing Murray. “Why, good morning, Young Andy.”  
  
Andy just glares at him before asking the table, “Do you know what you want?”  
  
Juan Carlos says in Spanish, “I know what, or I should say who, he wants. So clear.”  
  
Fernando is giving his order, which Murray is writing down, as Feliciano asks Juan Carlos, “What, or should _I_ say who, do you mean?”  
  
Roddick emerges from the kitchen at that point, having gotten a quick translation from Marat about what they just said, to answer, “Oh, it’s so obvious. Your friend Juan Carlos wants to join Marat and myself. I mean, it _is_ flattering but I’m not so interested in sharing.”  
  
Ferrer has just finished with his order but he’s staring at Juan Carlos in wide-eyed shock. “Excuse me?”  
  
Roddick watches as Marat returns to his position at the entrance, then continues, “Oh yeah. We have a mutual friend Ana and, though she meant well, probably didn’t exactly understand the question.”  
  
Feliciano raises an eyebrow, facing Roddick. “You understand Spanish?” The rest of the table does not notice Juan Carlos is fuming over the information Roddick just revealed.  
  
“Well, Marat is a very good teacher. I’m improving on comprehension.” Roddick gives Juan Carlos a wide smile. He cannot afford to see if Murray has given this away yet.  
  
“I see,” Feliciano says. Then, in Spanish, he asks Juan Carlos, “How do you know what he wants?” pointing to Roddick. “Sure, he’s pretty but…”  
  
Murray says through clenched teeth to Roddick, “Say ‘gracias’.”  
  
Roddick repeats robotically, “Gracias” then looks up to see Murray watching him incredulously so Roddick mouths, “What?”  
  
Feliciano finishes, “but he’s no Russian god…” He stops speaking at that point, having finally caught what Roddick said, and he, Fernando and Ferrer turn to the waiters.  
  
“Your order, sir?” Murray says rudely to Juan Carlos, snapping him out of his confusion.  
  
Juan Carlos does a double take, then reads off the menu, “East Side Omelette, no cheese.” The three friends have turned their focus back to him, so Juan Carlos faces Roddick to admit, “Okay, if you must know, I _was_ curious regarding Marat but I know you’re attached to him…”  
  
Murray interrupts to ask, “Toast?”  
  
“Whole grain, jelly only. But I was hoping you’d consider it, Andy.”  
  
Roddick raises an eyebrow. “Nooo. You're hoping Marat dumps me, probably _during_ the event, no less.”  
  
While Feliciano and Fernando are still entertained by Juan Carlos and Roddick, Ferrer has looked toward Marat and realizes there’s something fishy about this entire thing. He calls out, “Hold on. I have a test for everyone.” In Spanish, Ferrer says rather loudly, “Andy does not like you. He thinks you’re rude.”  
  
Marat can hear that one clear, even from his post, and begins laughing. No denial from Roddick, however, who isn’t sure whether he should be laughing or not. Murray stays focused on Juan Carlos, daring him to say something, so is unable to help Roddick out.  
  
Juan Carlos simply replies, “Is that true?” not exactly sure what he wants to hear.  
  
None of them see Roger, who had been perched at the counter with his head resting down, until he turns around and approaches the table to answer, “Yes, both Andys dislike you, though only one knows what you said and it’s not the one who’s talking threesomes. _I_ dislike you, especially for this. He,” pointing over to Marat, “is enjoying the show while he,” pointing to Ferrer, “wishes you wouldn’t waste your time with this impossible mission when he’s sitting _right next to you_ , wanting you to look his way. This is giving me such a headache.” Roger shakes his head, then turns to Roddick, who is as stunned as the guests. “Oh, honey. I know _all._ Haven’t you learned that by now?” then leans over to kiss Roddick on the cheek before saying to Juan Carlos, “If you _ever_ try that stunt again, sir, I will string you outside like a piñata.”  
  
Roddick stares as Roger retreats to the kitchen, then mumbles, “Roger called me _honey_? Must still be drunk.” He then turns his head as he realizes Murray is using the notepad to hide that he’s laughing. “You would.”  
  
Marat shouts out, “Oh _honey_ , get over it.”  
  
Murray shakes his head, regaining his composure. He stares down at the notepad, mumbling, “John is right – this place is an insane asylum.” He then tries to recite the order but it is difficult to read, so he says to Roddick, “Your handwriting is contagious.”  
  
Roddick can’t help but laugh at the sudden seriousness in Murray’s tone, then shouts out for all to hear, “Welcome to the International Diner!”


End file.
